One Never Knows
by TheTwentyTwo
Summary: Goku is safely tucked away in Other World while Gohan is living out his teens on Earth. Still, Goku does not let the fact he and his son are in different physical realms keep them apart. This story has its rating for a reason, see warning within. (P.S. Not only do I not own DBZ, I am making no money from this story.)
1. It Happened By Luck

_Warning – this story includes Soncest/yaoi. This is not everyone's cup of tea, so if you are not a fan feel free to calmly put this cup down and walk away. In other words, hit the back button and enjoy another Goku/Gohan story. However, for those of you who do enjoy this type of pairing read away. And, remember reviews are always appreciated. I'm currently in the throws of writer's block and this is the first thing I have written in weeks so wish me luck._

~It Happened By Luck~

This was never supposed to happen. Honestly, no one could have seen it coming – especially me. Even if Mirai Trunks came to me personally and laid out this whole line of events I would've called him a bold-faced liar . . . maybe even killed him.

But still.

Here I am.

There is no denying this is fact and I couldn't change the circumstances even if I wanted to.

The part that bothers me is – I _don't_.

Guess it all began with Cell. He was a power more awesome than any of us had seen before which was both frightening and exhilarating. I mean, who doesn't want to see just what they are made of by going up against something bigger and badder than themselves? No one, that's who. But, not only did the Earth's latest villain give me a chance to work harder and get stronger, it gave me a chance to do some real training with my son. I always knew that kid was amazing but there was always something missing in our time together. It took a while for me to admit to myself that I often harbored feelings of contempt toward Piccolo for the time that he trained Gohan as a child. I know, I know – I was dead and Piccolo really was the only one qualified to do the job. But still . . . the two formed a bond that I never felt I could ever really have with the boy, no matter what. So, when the opportunity came to have true, uninterrupted time with my son I was both excited and apprehensive.

Once we entered the room of Spirit and Time I don't know who became more attached to whom. Day in and out we were by each others side, the only distraction coming from the constant changes in climate. He was so eager to learn, to prove himself. Guess some aspects of being a Saiyan can't be taught. When I was being soft on him he called me on it like he was my equal and from that moment on I guess that's when I really began to see him as that. He wasn't just a little boy who liked being around his daddy and the other Z Warriors, he was a warrior himself.

So much changed in him during that time. The baby fat that adorned his body began to give way to defined muscle which became all the more prominent when he reached Super Saiyan status. I couldn't keep my eyes off my little warrior. At such a young age he had been able to obtain a level of achievement I previously peaked at in the heat of battle. From then on our spars became all out battles and I didn't care if they went on for an eternity as long as I could remain in my son's presence. I could tell by the way that he looked and me, never left my side, that he felt just as strongly. When I think back on the happiest times in my life, that year with Gohan is always at the top of the list.

Not all happy times were meant to continue forever. When it became time to face Cell I was already fully aware that I would not be the one to defeat that monster. Gohan has surpassed me in a way I had not initially thought possible for him. Don't get me wrong, I always knew my son possessed a tremendous power, but sometimes his human nature out governed his Saiyan sense. People always made fun of Chi Chi pushing him to study, mind you they _rarely_ did this to her face, but what not may people knew was that he actually did enjoy learning. He is a sponge for information! Granted my wife was quite fanatical with his education considering how little formal schooling she received. But with Gohan, no matter how old he gets, you put a scholastic challenge before him and he will take it down swifter than a physical opponent and as I fought Cell I could _feel_ him analyzing out battle like a problem to be solved. He saw right through what I was doing, putting on a demonstration for him to learn how to take down Cell himself.

Before you say it, I know I made a slight miscalculation in my plan. I really had not intended to die that day. After all, Gohan and I had just gotten closer than we had ever been; losing that was furthest from my mind. But, after assessing the situation I acted in a way I thought was best. All the armchair quarterbacks can take that for what it is worth.

So, I died and I stayed away. I stayed away to give him a fighting chance at whatever life he wanted knowing his human side would likely win out without me there and he would probably be happier for it.

But I still watched him. There was no way I would let something like death prevent me from keeping tabs on my boy. Although the word 'watch' may be a bit to concrete to explain what I did since I couldn't physically lay eyes on him. I could feel him. His energy, like that of anyone else, is distinct; but being able to feel it out is tricky and requires some concentration on my part. I may be an incredibly strong warrior but watching over someone across dimensions requires some real work. Most times I would just sit and focus on him when he was asleep. For some reason that seemed to be the easiest way for me to reach out and connect with him. Pretty sure there is a scientific reason behind this involving brain waves and such, feel free to go and ask Bulma about the real logistics. It was during one night when my son was in a particularly deep slumber that our relationship, yes the relationship between and son and his dead father, evolved.

Gohan had been thirteen years old at the time. I focused in on his steady ki, the low thrum of his restful sleep was always soothing. That night it had been hypnotic. I felt his energy pulse against me as though he knew I was there. Whenever I would focus on him in this manner I would put myself in complete solitude and this time was no different. I was alone, then suddenly . . . I wasn't. His ki had surrounded me so sleekly that I hadn't felt it come on. It was like one minute I was sitting alone with my eyes closed and when I opened them I was standing.

In front of my son . . .

_TBC_


	2. A Stolen Moment

~A Stolen Moment~

Seeing him through his ki while I was in Other World and being directly in front of him were two vastly different things. But there he was, taller than he had been when last I saw him and boasting fewer physical muscles as well; yet, undoubtedly _Gohan_.

No words were spoken, he simply threw himself into my arms that I hadn't even realized I had flung open. His arms were around my shoulders, his forehead pressed against my neck as my arms pulled him by his torso to be flush against me. My eyes slid closed as I took the deepest breath known just to get the scent of him, so distinctly Gohan, like soil and sun. He did the same as I felt him inhale against my skin. An unknown amount of time had gone by when I felt his shoulders begin to shake. I gripped the thin material of his shirt feeling as though it was impossible to get him any closer to me but wishing I could.

"Oh, Dad . . . I missed you so much," his voice had been little more than a whisper near my ear.

My hands had begun to rub his back in an attempt to sooth him.

"I know son, I've missed you too."

Then, just like that – it was over.

He had woken up.

And it took what felt like ages for us to be able to see each other again. My son had been so emotional after our meeting that he was to excited to sleep or even meditate which meant his ki was all over the place. Meanwhile, in Other World, I had walked a small valley into the spot where I would sit and watch him. Patience is not a virtue I possess in spades. Don't ask me how I filled my time because it is such a blur that my actions would just sound like nonsense. Needless to say, the next time I saw my son he had changed even more. Turns out, more than a year had passed for the teen and he was nearly a man.

But, not so much of a man that he didn't once again fly into my waiting arms when we laid eyes on one another. Although, this time we hit the ground with laughter spilling from both of us.

"Whoa, Gohan! Don't you know your own strength?" I questioned breathlessly. Honestly, I didn't care. My son was back in my arms again.

"Dad," he mumbled in a tone that sounded like it accompanied an eye roll, his face had found it's way back into the crook of my neck. I could feel his smile against my skin.

Just like before, we simply enjoyed each others presence. His face was nuzzled against me and eventually his thighs loosened their grip and he laid straddled across me, but he never moved from on top of me which suited me just fine.

Again, we didn't speak but I could feel his emotions so strongly when we were like this.

Satisfaction, comfort, happiness. These flowed from him so smoothly and I just knew he could feel the same from me. My hands played along his back again, no real purpose other than to feel and comfort him, not knowing how much time we would have together or when we would share company again. When a light purr began to take life in his chest a could help myself, a small snicker escaped my throat.

"When did you learn how to do that?"

"Don't know," he mumbled against my skin, "haven't felt this happy in a long time. Guessing that has something to do with it." I could still feel his breath on my skin, the deep and even rise and fall of his body on top of mine was so satisfying accompanied by the fingers of one of his hands that had begun to absently run through my hair and apply pressure to my scalp in a way I didn't know could feel so good. It wasn't long before I became acutely aware of how tight my pants were beginning to feel.

My eyes popped open as my hands stilled on his back while his movements continued as though nothing had changed. From the way he was laying on top of my there was no way Gohan could not feel my growing erection. But, he wasn't saying anything. In fact he had simply continued to touch me. I couldn't just let this go on . . . could I?

"Um, G-gohan, uh I think maybe-"

It didn't matter what I thought, my son had woken and was gone again.

_TBC_


	3. Conflicted Feelings

~Conflicted Feelings~

The easiest way to describe how I felt once we separated this time is confused frustration. As a family we were never ones for physical affection, that includes such displays between Chi Chi and myself as well as she and our son. But now, in the two times Gohan and I had seen each other since I died our interactions had been _completely_ physical with little else. Strangely, I could feel more of his emotions through that contact than had he simply told me or if I had looked into his eyes. The happiness and pure complacency radiated off of him and I was sure he could feel the same coming from me which was why my sudden . . . arousal . . . concerned me.

I mean, that wasn't _normal_, was it?

When I thought about it there was really no baseline in my history that I could actually go by. I never knew my father and was much younger than Gohan when my grandfather and I were around each other. The only male parental figure I knew was Vegeta. Trunks had been an infant when I was still on earth and Vegeta seemed less than concerned with his existence. Although, he did go insane when his son's future self was struck down in battle. Still, not once did I see the two of them have anything close to what I had felt with my child.

My child.

Gohan is my son and Kami help me I felt like doing very un-fatherly things with him. Based upon what I felt coming from him, Gohan was not adverse to my feelings

But, did that make it alright? Would this have happened had I allowed myself to return to Earth after the fight with Cell?

I was confused out of my mind and decided to simply throw myself into training to take my thoughts away from the feel of Gohan's body on top of me, his muscles under my hands and that light trill-like purr in my ear . . .

Time seemed to do it's own thing without my noticing again. I pushed myself as hard as I possibly could. King Kai actually banished me from his presence, temporarily, saying he could not handle the pace I was training at or why I was working so fiercely. I couldn't tell him I needed to be occupied, to not think to deeply so I could keep my mind off of wanting to see my son again.

One day after what I am sure was an extended period of exerting myself as best I could, I had ascended as far as I could. My ki had skyrocketed, my hair a golden mane behind me. I kept this up for far to long, longer than I ever had in fact, until I felt my strength literally escape me. Naturally this happened while I was high in the air so I plummeted to the ground like a stone, flat on my back.

When my eyes finally fluttered open I knew I was no longer in Other World and that I was back to my normal state of being, no longer a super Saiyan. The sky was a dark blanket littered with brilliant pinpoint stars. Just as I was about to sit up, I heard it.

"You have been avoiding me, Dad."

A simple statement of fact, not an accusation.

I pushed myself up slightly onto my elbows while I remained prone on the ground that was nicely carpeted by thick, green grass. My eyes met his and any words that were going to escape my mouth retreated quickly because it was then that I realized just how beautiful my son really was.

His face was calm but his eyes were searching, inquisitive of me which made me damned uncomfortable. When I started to sit up even further to liberate myself from he ground he moved faster than I remembered he could and was standing over me then smoothly took a seat straddled across my prone thighs. Still, he continued to simply look at me. It was as though his dark eyes, so much like mine, were taking an inventory of me.

Then, something registered with him and his whole countenance changed. His back and shoulders which had been so straight and rigid seemed slump when a light breath was slowly released from his lips. Whatever it was that Gohan was looking for in my eyes he found it and seemed pleased, relaxed. That didn't really help me in the position I was in. Then, there was his scent that seemed to creep up on me just like he had done moments before. So earthy and clean, intoxicating really. My heart was pounding fiercely in my chest and I had no idea how that was even possible when so much of my blood had made its way to my groin.

"So . . . beautiful . . ." I heard myself whisper without even realizing I could form words, but truer words were never spoken.

His dark hair, cut short on the sides of his head while the top seemed to have a mind of it's own creating small bangs on his smooth forehead. Thick brows cut lines over his rich, deep eyes. I noticed that his nostrils were slightly flared, but what really caught my attention were his lips. Full and parted he quickly tucked his top lip between his teeth then slowly released it. I felt my mouth slide open and a small whine escaped as I witnessed that display.

Gohan's hands had been resting on his own thighs, when they slid down his body to touch my stomach I felt my breathing hitch. My own hands remained on the ground at my side, clenched into tight fists afraid they would some how betray me if allowed to roam freely. My eyes had moved from Gohan's slightly glistening mouth and had began to close when I felt his hands take me in. With what seemed to be deliberate caution he gently roamed across the front of my body with little more than feather-like pressure. Gohan's restrained touch did not make the feeling any less intense and I simply lay there letting him explore, hoping he would never stop while silently wishing he would do more. I knew my rib cage expanded tremendously when his thumb seemed to absently graze one of my nipples. How could such simple touches make me feel so much? Between us my manhood was so rigid that I swear it should have boasted an impression of the cloth weave of my gi pants from being so tight. I was keenly aware of this ridiculous discomfort coupled with my inability to breath at a normal pace or open my eyes.

Eventually his hands pushed upward until I felt one hand rest on my shoulder as the fingers of the other closed around the back of my neck, so warm against my skin. It wasn't until I felt something warmer come in contact with my lips that my eyes popped open. I stared unblinking at Gohan's closed eyes, his cheeks flushed red as the smooth satin of his lips made contact with mine.

I couldn't move because there was _no way_ what was happening was really happening. My son had not just pressed his lips against my own. The ability to breath was no longer something I had the knowledge of for several erratic heartbeats. I knew that my son was asleep on the Earth but somehow this had become _my_ dream, well a dream come true. It felt as though we were in a fragile bubble and one false move would cause the whole thing to pop and Gohan to disappear as had happened to us before.

Then, Gohan moved those sweet, soft lips against mine and released a moan indicating he liked what he felt. My paralysis was snapped in the blink of an eye. I groaned into his mouth as I pushed myself up on the palms of hands in order to get closer to him. My lips, no longer passive, began to move with more aggression. I ran my teeth across his pouty bottom lip before I pulled the subtle bit of flesh into my mouth which made him moan in a way that made my stomach quiver.

More, I needed more of him.

When I slid my tongue into his delicious mouth I knew I had found a much more appealing substitute for food. His flavor was both mild and intense that I didn't think I would ever be able to stop kissing him. But, that exhilarating feeling was quickly topped when my son gripped the back of my hair tightly in his hand indicating he wanted more.

I always did have a difficult time denying him.

My still unoccupied hands finally found their way off the ground when the need to feel more of Gohan became to much. With one hand I gripped the back of his shirt tightly while the other latched onto his ass to pull him against me harshly. When our equally erect arousals came into contact I felt a hard moan come from my throat just as Gohan threw his head back and cried out.

"OH _DAD!_"

I felt his back arch tightly then felt myself being flung harshly.

My vision was blurred, I felt incoherent . . . and a little damp.

Gohan had awakened and had thrown me out of our connection so that I was flat on my by in Other World.

And, I had come all over myself.

_TBC_

_._

_._

_._

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading so for and for the reviews – I mean, who _doesn't _like a little ego stroke every now and again? Tremendous thanks go out to Shinsun who was the first to review this story and has been incredibly encouraging. (Not to mention she is an awesome writer so if you're not following her, well, you're missing out.) This is my first stab at posting something with multiple chapters and those reviews are a great nudge to keep going._


	4. Analysis and Reflection

~Analysis and Reflection~

"OH _DAD!_"

I heard myself scream it just as I sat straight up – in my own bed.

"What is it big brother?" My eyes quickly adjusted and realized Goten was awake thanks to my shout, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Huh . . . ? Oh, um . . . nothing Goten. Just a dream, go back to sleep."

Surprisingly enough he listened and laid back down. I waited a moment to see if Mom would come and investigate my outburst and was relieved to see that she slept through it. My slowly cooling boxers told me that I had just went through another wet dream. About my Dad. I groaned quietly to myself wanting to simply lay back down and go to sleep but I knew the sleep wouldn't come and I was really uncomfortable in jizz soaked underwear. Quietly I removed the offending garment, rolled it and placed it between my mattress where Mom wouldn't find them and I could wash them myself.

Why was this happening to me? Who has sexy dreams about their father?

"What is _wrong_ with me?" I whispered to no one in particular which caused my brother to murmur a response in his sleep.

Okay, maybe our shared room was not the best place for me to analyze whatever the hell this was. In fresh, semen-free clothes I made my way out of the house. As soon as my bare feet hit the grass surrounding our mountain home I definitely felt calmer.

It had been a while since I had such an intense dream about my Dad. I hadn't seen him in years but for some reason there were these vivid images of him that came to me at night that were so . . . erotic. I could feel him, hear him, smell him so strongly that it seemed to have actually happened.

The strange part was I felt as though I was really in control of what happened while I was dreaming and was aware that it was a dream. I could remember sitting on top of him, just staring, daring myself to wake. Then, the overwhelming relief I that came over me when I realized I would remain asleep and could do _whatever_ I wanted.

What I had wanted most was to kiss my Dad.

Not just some childish peck on the cheek, really _kiss_ him, touch him, love him. When it became obvious that my dream was quite lucid I did my best to take advantage of it. Touching him had been amazing, but the part that is truly unfathomable was how he responded. My Dad, kissing me back. Just the thought caused me to get a little turned on all over again.

I needed to relax so I sat down on the cool grass and breathed in the still night air to gain some kind of perspective. Sure, my Dad is a handsome guy, who wouldn't find him attractive? But he's still my father and let's not forget the even bigger fact – he's dead. Great, I'm aroused by my Dad, who I haven't seen since I was eleven years old _and_ who is no longer alive. Yup, that summed it up nicely. But, why? And, why the heck wasn't I completely disgusted with myself?

Maybe this is part of what is meant by teenage hormones. Guys at school are always talking about girls and women that they are attracted to. Maybe my mind is just kinda jumbling normal teenage development with a strong love for my Dad. Its pretty safe to say that I idolize the man, and with good reason. Its possible that not having him around during these years is finally taking a toll on me and this is how my brain decided to cope. Its not like we really _did_ anything in my dreams anyway. Oh, God . . . Freud would have loved to get his hands on me.

Well, they were just dreams so I _guess_ there is no harm in them. Dreams where no one gets hurt, if anything I felt really good during them. Just having him hold me was something that I did not even realize I was missing until that first time I dreamed of him and I never wanted to let him go. When my alarm clock went off I actually fell out of bed in surprise that I was still in my own house considering how real it felt to be with my Dad. It was all I could think about. More than once during breakfast that morning Mom had restate something she had said to me because I just didn't hear her.

And, talk about school being torture! Not only did I walk around campus with a semi because I couldn't stop thinking of sexy dream-Dad; and, yes, that was a joy, but there was also this girl who was around.

Videl.

Whenever I had a moment to myself there she was. Plus, she's Hercule Satan's daughter. That's right, you know – the guy who saved us _all_ from Cell. She was always pushy, aggressive and knew there was something different about me and was very determined to find out what that 'something' was as though it was any of her business. I know I am painting her in a bad light so let me say this. While she is everything I have already said, she is also quite a fighter and often fought along side the police to keep the city safe. No, not from the impending approach of evil Saiyans or Garlic Jr. and his men; but still crime does happen and she does her best to stop it. She isn't alone in that fight – the Great Saiyaman is always willing to lend a hand to stop evil doers!

And, she's kind of cute. The only problem is she reminds me of my mother _a lot_ which makes seeing her as anything more than a friend very difficult. Between being attracted to my dead father and hounded by a pretty girl who very similar to my living mother I just couldn't win which just made everyday stressful.

Nighttime was when I was the most uncomfortable, the most conflicted. Part of me wanted to dream of Dad, wanted to be with him again even if it wasn't real. The other part knew that feeling was wrong and probably not very healthy. Every night that little war waged in my head fitful at best. Every night I didn't see him in my dreams I would wake up both relieved and irritated.

The Tenkaichi Tournament is coming! I can sense that you are not as excited as I am so let me explain why this is so awesome.

DAD IS COMING BACK!

He has been given one day back on Earth so he can see us and compete in the tournament. All I could think about was getting ready so I could be at my best when he sees me for the first time in all these years. All I have to do is make sure that I don't try to make out with him as soon as I see him and everything should be just fine. I haven't had a dream about him in so long that the idea of actually laying eyes on him keeps me awake most nights anyway.

Hope he's proud of me . . .

_TBC_


	5. The Talk

~The Talk~

"This is not an unreasonable request Baba!" I all but growled at the little witch.

"One day Goku - that's what you get and that is _more_ than generous! I mean really Goku. How many dead guys do you know that get to keep their bodies in Other World after they die _and_ return to Earth for a full 24 hours?" She questioned atop her magical sphere with a look of superiority on her face.

"Oh, I don't know," I smirked at her after regaining some of my composure, "is it the same number of guys who have died, more than once, saving the Earth you mentioned? And, let's not forget traveling through space to battle an intergalactic tyrant which was actually more like saving _the universe_. Because, if so – that number of guys who have done that is one, and you're looking at him."

Her face crinkled even more, which I didn't even think was possible, as she took in what I said. I've known this crafty little being practically my whole life and she was not going to let me get anything from her without something in return no matter how clever I am.

"Look, Baba, we both know either myself or my son are going to win that tournament. When that happens I will give you half of the winnings, but only if you give me what I want."

I crossed my arms over my chest and let her take the time to make her decision. It wasn't very long. I have no idea what the hell she spends money on but the little gal loves it which makes it a great bargaining tool.

And, let me tell you; it feels good to get what you want.

_While on Earth, early in the morning, Gohan is having a different bartering session with his mother . . . _

"Aww, come on Mom!" Gohan all but squeaked as Chi Chi brought another stack of books to his desk, creating two tall towers of learning material before her son. The sun had only been up a few hours but Chi Chi was determined to have her son utilize the day wisely.

"Don't _'come on Mom'_ me young man! You have been training non-stop and now it's time to hit the books. Honestly, I don't want your father to see you as nothing but a muscle-head when he gets back." She shook her head with her hands on her hips, to engrossed in her own thoughts to see the light blush cover her son's cheeks at the mention of his father.

"Well, I really don't see two days of studying is going to make a difference. I mean how much could I possibly lear-" he stopped speaking when he saw the look on his mother' face. The pursed lips and raised eyebrows spoke more at that moment than her usual screaming.

Satisfied with his compliance she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Honey, I really am proud of you. I just want you to remember that there should be a balance here between your education and martial arts."

"I know Mom," he smiled up at her from his seat at the heavily loaded desk. "It's just," he faltered ,trying to think of the best way to ask a question that had been bothering him for a while about his mother. "Um, aren't you excited? You know, that Dad is coming back?"

When they first learned that he would be allowed to return and spend a full day back on Earth Gohan had been beside himself with excitement. Hours on end were spent with his little brother Goten, explaining more about who their father was since this would be the youngest Son's first time meeting Goku. At night they would speak in hushed tones, Goten curious about whether their Dad would like him, what his voice would sound like.

Then there were Goku's friends. When Gohan made rounds to let everyone know about Goku's impending return, every person was elated. Krillin was especially talkative and could not wait to see his childhood friend again.

But, Chi Chi was another story.

She had smiled, but that mainly seemed to have been brought on as a result of her sons energetic reactions to the news. In fact, if Gohan had to put a label on how his mother seemed to feel about his father's return he would call her somber; which made Gohan feel uncomfortable. Now, as he looked at her she seemed to be weighing her words carefully as she turned and sat on his desk.

"It's not that," she spoke slowly, thoughtfully. "You're father and I had a long talk before that battle with Cell, about our life together . . ." she trailed off as though remembering that night all over again. Gohan stared at her, he could feel his heart pound in his chest.

"We loved each other very much . . ."

_Loved?_ He thought. _Why is she using past tense?_ He knew his face had to give away his confusion but did not speak up in order to let his mother speak her mind.

"Still, there was no denying that our relationship had changed in a way neither of us had intended. We just weren't compatible any more, not as husband and wife." Her voice was so quiet, so calm that Gohan almost didn't recognize it as his mother's. "It was like we simply occupied the same space. There was no resentment, we just sort of resolved ourselves to living comfortably with one another." She wore a sad smile as she stared at him.

"So, if he had lived, you would have gotten a divorce?" He questioned softly, her response was so quick that it actually startled him slightly.

"No!" Chi Chi quickly cleared her throat, realizing she had answered more harshly than she had intended. "No," she repeated after a deep breath. "We just would not have had the same _relationship_ we had before." This conversation was taking a turn down an alley she did not want to go down.

Gohan cocked his head to the side in confusion before blinking rapidly at his mother.

"Oh, _oooh_ – you mean sex!" His hands slapped over his mouth but were not quick enough to stop that sentence from being spoken into existence which caused them both to blush deeply. "M-mom, oh no, I'm sorry!' He waved his hands at his mother quickly, as though to erase what he just said, without success. "Smooth Gohan," he whispered to himself. His Mom was having an adult conversation with him and he made it more awkward that it already was.

Chi Chi leaned down and touched his cheek, a smile pulling at her lips.

"It's alright honey. Yes, I meant . . . what you said. The intimacy had left our relationship a while ago, a _long_ while actually. And, well, your brother was the result of our last time together. I guess it shows," she spoke softly, "one never knows what their heart will want, at least not always."

Just that quickly his mind returned to the dreams he used to have about he and his father. He could feel the blush blooming from his neck to his ears. Chi Chi took this as a sign that they had reached a point in this conversation that had pushed her son's limits which she was grateful for, not wanting to have any more discussions about sex with him that necessary.

"So, to answer your question – I am happy that Goku is coming back, but mainly because I really want you boys to see and spend time with him." She leaned down to give him a final peck on the forehead before standing. "Now, don't think you are getting out of your studies just because we had this little talk," she smiled down at him.

"I would _never_ think that Mom." He had thought it, just a little.

"Good. I'm taking Goten to see your grandfather so you'll have plenty of peace and quiet to study; but we'll all be back here in the morning to pick you up for the tournament."

"Mom, why don't I just meet you at the tournament? I'm pretty sure I can fly myself there safely. I am a big boy, you know."

"Fine big boy. See you at there, I'll be checking your work when we get back!"

_TBC_

_._

_._

_._

_Thank you so much for to all who have been reading and reviewing this story! This has been fun to write and I think it is coming along nicely. I had to throw Chi Chi in there, just for a little bit, for a little explaining. Plus, I like the idea of she and Gohan having a little heart to heart talk. Going to try and stay consistent with the updating as we are hitting the home stretch of this little fic. Again, thanks for sticking with me. _


	6. Once Again

~Once Again~

_True to her word, Chi Chi took Goten and left Gohan alone in their home to focus on his studies._

I stood within the trees outside of my house, my _former_ house and just stared. By the ki signature I could tell that my son was the only one home but for some reason I could not bring myself to go inside. What if this was a mistake? Maybe he didn't want to see me. A lot of time had passed since I was able to visit Gohan within his dreams. Was is possible that he had gotten over what he had felt for me? This was a mistake, I shouldn't be here. Definitely should have kept with the plan of meeting everyone at the tournament instead of coming to see Gohan alone.

Just as I was about to fly off and try and seek out Chi Chi's ki I heard the front door open and there he was.

Gohan.

Clothed in a simple white t-shirt and dark sweatpants. Just as beautiful as the last time I saw him. My breathing stopped while I simply stared at him. He stepped in front of the house and stretched his arms out over his head as though working kinks from his muscles. Then, proceeded to perform a few warm up maneuvers I remember us doing together when he was a child. He was so graceful, agile. He took a particularly high leap into the air and without realizing it I stepped out of the shadow of the trees to see him. He landed in a crouch near the house, then straightened as though to go back inside.

I saw him tense and realized he knew he was not alone.

He spun around quickly, brow knit and dark eyes darting among the trees looking for the source of his discomfort. My son no longer recognized my ki.

"Gohan," I spoke just above a whisper, knowing his Saiyan hearing would pick it up.

When our eyes locked I realized I had made the right choice in coming to see him first.

"D-Dad? Is that . . . you?" His voice was so much deeper than the last time I saw him.

I began to walk toward him as it seemed like his feet were rooted to the place where he stood.

"Well, son I sure hope so." I stood directly in front of him with a huge grin on my face. "Otherwise, this would be one cruel joke. Now, do I get a hug or are we just going to gawk at each other?"

Then it happened, right there in the bright sunshine my son grabbed on to me and I hugged him back with a strength that would have killed a lesser being.

"Dad, _gods_ I'm so glad you're back," he mumbled into my neck as he had done so long ago. "I've missed you so much. Wait!" He pushed back from our embrace. "How are you here right now? The tournament isn't until tomorrow."

"I arranged to have some extra time here." Without realizing it I had lifted one hand from around his waist to stroke the side of his face. "I wanted to see you."

A blush blossomed across his cheeks as he began to stutter and wiggle out of my grasp.

"Oh, um, well then you must be hungry right? Why don't we have something to eat?"

He was flustered and I didn't know why but for some reason I definitely found it to be cute.

"Gohan, I have never turned down a meal," I said with a smile. This was going to be interesting.

After a few failed attempts at 'helping' Gohan make us a meal I was instructed to sit at the table to allow him to work. Turns out some things had changed in the kitchen within the last seven years and my memory of where everything was kept did not hold up which put me more in my son's way. That was fine, I was happy watching him move around the small room. His back was to me most of the time and he filled me in what my newest son was like as well as the changes in the lives of my friends. I could see his muscles working beneath the thin t-shirt he wore which was making it somewhat difficult to focus on what he was saying but I was so very happy to have his voice filling my ears again.

The table was piled high with food for the two of us when he finally sat down with me.

"Everything looks and smells great son, you did a good job! When did you learn to cook and to do it so fast?" This was not an idle compliment, he created a feast in nothing short of an hour.

His hand quickly flew to the back of his neck in a move I instantly recognized as one of my own. He was embarrassed.

"T-thanks Dad," he blushed again. Dammed cute. "I hope you like everything." He flashed a smile at me and I felt my insides flutter just a bit. Gods! Is this how it's going to be the entire time I'm here? I felt like my eyes tracked every little move he made and I just wanted to grab hold of him. This was so different from our times while he was asleep. Then he was all over me, _literally,_ and I could hold him all I wanted. Now, this distance was making me a little uncomfortable.

"Dad, are you okay?"

What? Oh, great – I was staring at him.

"Oh, yeah. Guess I kinda dazed out for a moment there." This time _my_ hand went to the back of my neck. Gohan laughed.

"Well, you better get to eating or I may take over the whole table!"

"Right," I smiled. Focus on the food and not on your sexy son who just slowly licked his thumb after eating a piece of meat . . . Focus!

"So,what were you doing before I got here?" I questioned between bites.

"Well, I had been studying for a few hours and needed a break so I decided to come outside and stretch my muscles a bit. I knew Mom wouldn't yell at me for going outside since she and Goten are at Grandpa's until tomorrow."

My fork literally paused on its way to my mouth.

"You're here alone for the rest of today and tonight?"

"Yup, guess it's just me and you Dad," he answered quietly, then added incredibly quickly, "I-I mean, if you want! We could go to Grandpa's if that's better! Or even to Master Roshi's place if you like." His face lit up like a red light as a blush exploded across his face.

I shook my head quickly, food falling off the fork that was still in the air. "No, no! Just the two of us is fine." Why did I feel so light headed? The idea of being able to hold him again, maybe even kiss . . .

"Dad? Um, are you alright?"

Dammit I did it _again_!

"Mmhmm, yup never better!" I brought the fork that had sitting in the air patiently waiting for me to bring it to my mouth to discover it was empty. With a deep breath I decided to try and eat like I knew what I was doing and not like I was remembering what it was like to grab my son by the ass. Gods, his ass – he was wearing those baggy sweatpants but I knew what was under there.

"How were you able to get here so early? I mean, weren't you supposed to meet us at the tournament?" He continued to eat while waiting for my response, only looking up from his plate for a quick moment. I swear he was eating like he was in a hurry.

"Guess being a 'hero' has it's benefits," yes, I did put air quotes around the word hero. In truth I never thought anything I did was actually heroic, just what should be done. "I made a deal with Baba who then went to King Yema to get all the details sorted out. Now, I have an extra day. Although, I did have to promise her half of the tournament winnings to get her to agree." This made my son laugh.

"That makes sense," he continued to chuckle. "Can't see her doing something like that just to be nice. But, it doesn't matter. I'm glad you're here." Our eyes met for a quick second as he flashed a brilliant smile at me and I felt the butterflies take over my stomach.

"I am to."

We spent the rest of the meal in relative silence with the exception of the sounds of utensils hitting glass plates. It definitely was not a comfortable silence. I was openly staring at him as we ate while he actively avoided my gaze. I just wanted to get a good look into his eyes, touch him, _anything_ to get a feel for what was going on in his head. The most I could determine was he was uncomfortable with me but I didn't understand why and I desperately wanted to change that even though I really had no idea how.

When all the food was gone there was a mass of dishes on the table.

"So, how about I wash and rinse while you dry and put away. Pretty sure I won't be in the way this time," I smiled.

My son smiled back at me and that sealed the arrangement. What I didn't count on was the fact that we would be very close to one another and would often touch. On more than one occasion his hand brushed mine as I placed a dish under the running water to rinse it. Or, I would hand him a dish and our fingers would brush against each other. After a while, the touches began to linger and it didn't seem like either of us would complain. At last the final dish had been washed, dried and put away. I washed my hands at the sink then moved so Gohan could do the same.

"Oh, Dad you forgot to let the dish water out." He sunk his hand into the sudsy water then recoiled quickly with a hiss. "I think there is a knife still in there."

I came up behind him and saw a small cut giving way to a slight amount of blood. After turning on the cold water I took his hand and placed the injured finger under the current for a few moments, then used my ki to dry him. When Gohan reached up to turn the water off I realized how closely I was standing behind him. I held his one hand while my other one gripped the sink.

"Is that better?" I whispered into his ear and felt him shudder.

"Y-yes," he stuttered back.

I moved closer to him so that I was pressed against his back. He stiffened, it was such a slight change but I definitely felt it. I breathed his scent, taking it deep within my lungs.

"We haven't been this close since I saw you last." My lips were so close to his ear that I was able to feel the heat coming off of them. He was blushing again.

"The last time?" He asked, confused, his voice quiet.

"Mmhmm, but that time you were on my lap. Please say you remember Gohan."

I know I sounded needy but I really didn't care. All this time, we had both been acting as though we had not shared a very intimate moment during our last encounter and I was fearful that he had pushed it out of his mind. If that was the case then I was sure something inside of me would break. I needed to hear it, I was holding on to the possibility that he would give me verification of what was between us – what we felt and shared.

His head slowly turned to the side to look at me from over his shoulder, eyes wide open.

"That . . . that was _real_?"

I stared into the deep, dark eyes and could only nod by confirmation. Then, it happened. His body relaxed against mine and a felt a wave of relieve that I knew was both mine and his.

He took the hand I had been holding and slowly moved it back so his fingers brushed against the nape of my neck then made their way into the back of my hair. I heard myself groan at the touch.

"Oh Dad, all this time. I-I thought it was just a dream. Please say this is real too," he whispered as his eyes closed.

"Yes, baby . . . it is."

My lips slowly covered his.

_TBC_

_._

_._

_._

_I have to admit, part of this was written under the influence of some over the counter cold medication so it might e a bit, um, off. I'm not completely happy with it but if I dwell to long here trying to tweak it to my total satisfaction the story will never be completed and I will feel terrible. So, hope you enjoyed and if so feel free to let me know :) _

_Also, the next chapter will likely not be ready for a few days but it will get posted._


	7. Our Time

~Our Time~

This time I instigated our kiss but it was no less delicious. His lips, so soft, so smooth moved with mine in a way that I can only describe as perfect. When I slid my tongue against his mouth he quickly rewarded me with access and a moan of content. His fingers tightened their grip on my hair indicating he wanted more. My hands made their way to the hem of his shirt to his taunt stomach muscles. I made sure to move as tortuously slow as he had during our last encounter as my hand played over the plans of his abdomen. However, when my fingers found his nipples I couldn't stop myself lightly pinching them.

Gohan's reaction was perfect. His head flew back with a hiss as he quickly pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

"_Daaad._"

Oh, I could get used to that reaction.

"Do you like that baby," I asked between kisses to his neck. I could feel his head bob that he did indeed like what I was doing. There was a throbbing in my pants that was getting increasingly difficult to ignore. Still, I wanted to how many more times I could make him hiss like that. In order to do that I needed to taste more of him.

"Why don't we get rid of this?" I pulled on his shirt and without a word he raised his arms to allow me to take it over his head and toss it to an unknown area of the kitchen. When his hands came back down his fingers quickly laced themselves back into the nape of hair. I pressed myself back against him and placed my hands firmly on his hips and allowed myself one slow roll of my pelvis against him so he could see how aroused he had made me. He pushed back against me and my head fell to his shoulder. Another deep breath was taken, I felt like I needed to saturate my sense with his smell. I ran my nose along the back of his ear and into his hair. Now that he was back in my arms I wanted as much of him as I could get for as long as I could. Then I began to take him in.

My lips played against the skin of his neck and shoulders while my hands ghosted over his chest and stomach, flicking his nipples intermittently. He had changed so much since the last time we saw each other; his muscle tone had improved and his shoulders were much more broad. By the time I reached the middle of his back my teeth had come into play and were nipping at his skin, leaving red marks in the wake. All the while Gohan gave small moans, hisses and yelps of encouragement. When I dropped down to my knees I ran my hands from his thighs to his crotch where I discovered he was hard as a rock. But there was something else staring me in the face.

His tail scar.

I placed my hand at the base of his erection, then ran my tongue slowly up the scar during my hand's up stroke. The result was amazing.

"_OH DAD!"_ His hands fell flat to the kitchen counter top as his head dropped to his chest as he began to pump into my hand.

I smiled against his skin, he was more vocal than I thought he would be.

"Is this okay Gohan?" I asked as my hand began to slow and a smirk formed on my lips. "I could stop if you don't like it." I have no idea where this side of me came from.

"Yes! Dad, _please_ don't stop!" Then, he did something I did not see coming. Gohan gripped his pants, quickly slid them down his hips then grabbed my dislodged hand and placed it back on his bobbing erection.

What could I say to _that_?

I began to stoke him again with a little more speed while my mouth made its way around his scar again. He moved his hips to my motions and it made me wish that I could see his face. Instead I just went about giving him pleasure. My mouth sought as much skin as could be reached at my level. His lower back and the round cheeks of his ass were red from my attention. The hand that wasn't jerking off my son would move back and forth from his balls to caressing butt. When I began to nibble down the split of his wonderful backside I could tell he was close to losing it.

With a bite to his cheek accompanied by a twist to the head of his leaking cock Gohan was done. A long whine escaped his lips as I felt his essence coat my fingers and hit the counter before him. I was surprised I didn't come just from hearing and feeling him. On shaky legs I stood, he was still in my hand and I let my thumb run lazy circles on his still throbbing member.

Kisses and nips from my teeth were lightly placed on his neck, shoulders, ear and jaw. He was still breathing heavily with a look on his face I could not place.

"Are you okay baby," I asked quietly into his ear then ran my tongue over its red shell. He was flushed.

"I . . . I like . . . that," he struggled to get his breathing under control, then turned to look at me over his shoulder. "I like when you call me that." A sweet smile covered my baby's face.

I would call him King Kai if the reward was a smile like that.

Instead I settled on turning him gently around to me, cupping his beautiful face and kissing him deeply. He was still nearly naked and when he wrapped his arms around my torso he could feel how very excited I was to be with him. He pulled away from our kiss and I felt myself frown at the loss of his lips. His brow was creased as he looked down at my very obvious erection.

"Dad, you didn't . . . um," More blushing. My cock visibly jumped at that and Gohan swayed a little on unstable legs.

I reached down and pulled his sweatpants back up to his waist then reconnected with his lips. His fingers began to pull at my hair, stimulating nerve endings I didn't even know I had.

"Why don't we go upstairs and see what we can do about that, okay baby?" I couldn't help the smirk that was on my face. But, then my knees went weak with Gohan's response.

"Sure Daddy," I heard a whine and realized it came from me when he called me that. Gohan placed a light kiss on my nose. "Whatever you want."

With a growl I hiked his legs up around my waist and with the determination of the highly aroused I made it to his bedroom. His giggles of excitement just spurned me on. I can't lie – damn near _everything_ he did got me going. I know, this should be wrong, the wrongest of the wrong. But, so much of it felt so right. I knew what was going to happen when we got to that bedroom.

We both did.

Neither of us did a thing to stop it.

_TBC_

_._

_._

_._

_So, my updates have slowed way down but sometimes life just gets in the way. There is more to come because this little encounter will continue. Hope you enjoyed :)_


	8. Unhurried

~Unhurried~

I stumbled us into Gohan's room and as soon as I let his feet hit the ground his hands were everywhere, and I mean _everywhere_. Pretty sure I felt him touch my ankle and shoulder at the same time. He pulled and tugged at me and was yanking at my clothes like they had offended him.

"Whoa Gohan, slow down," I grabbed his wrists when he had been pulling very hard at my pants. don't get me wrong, I was eager but there was a desperation in his movements that scared me. He stopped moving for a moment, breathing heavily but his eyes still looked frantic.

"Dad, I only have you all to myself for one day. _One_. And, I don't want to miss out on anything with you." His eyes began to lightly shimmer with tears.

How had I ever left him before, I mean _really?_ This sweet being, he loved me so much and I just did not see how I was going to go on once my borrowed and bought time was up. Just holding him right now felt unreal and that's coming from someone who has seen and experienced the things I have. It was so strange to have the feelings of arousal and sadness mingling together in a horrible clamor of emotion. His eyes bore into mine with the need to be reassured. I took his hands and placed them on my shoulders and gingerly took his face into mine. I couldn't blame him for his fear. Many times in his life I was not there for him; either because I was training or just was not alive. Plus, in our lives who knew when the next bizarre threat would come along and tear us apart again. Gohan is smart, he knows these things. Still, I did not want him afraid or sad, I just wanted him to feel just how much I loved him.

"You're right, our time is limited. But, that doesn't mean we can't take our time does it?" I felt a small smile pull at my lips and witnessed my son will the tears in his eyes not to fall. "I love you Gohan, so much. Please say you love me too."

Those large, obsidian eyes looked up at me and I could feel his calm as he gave me a brilliant smile.

"Yes Daddy, I love you too," he spoke in a steady voice.

And, I felt it. His love, his trust, his belief in me. My entire chest got warm as my heart fluttered and my breathing became slightly labored.

"Let me show you," my voice was no more than a whisper because really it was only meant for him. I swallowed and continued. "Let me show you how much, no matter how long it takes."

Our eyes locked for a truly unknown amount of time before I let go of his face to lightly run my fingers along his shoulders and down his chest, he gasped as my touch skimmed across his stomach. Gohan's hands rested on my shoulders and we continued to look at one another. A low moan came from his lips when I gripped his hips and pulled him against me and the strong evidence of our arousal came into contact with one another as he kissed me. No longer frantic, his lips simply touched mine and I could feel his body heat mingle with mine.

I was fighting just to stay on my feet when I felt him give a soft nudge with his hips. "Fuck baby," I groaned as my forehead made contact with his, without telling them to my hips began to thrust against his. He was kissing me again I did not realize when that began. His lips, his hips, moved so slowly, softly – I felt like I was lost in the sensations. It wasn't until I felt him tug at the back of my hair that I came back to myself. I had wanted to pleasure him again, make him feel better and he had taken the reins.

I decided that we could both engage in exploring each others bodies, God knows Gohan knew pulling my hair was a turn on as he often had one hand in my locks; so it was only natural that I find out something about him. I ghosted my fingers up his spine, barely making contact with the hot skin, and heard his breath hitch. I could feel his lips smile against mine.

"That tickled," he said softly with amusement in his voice before lightly biting my bottom lip.

I smiled right back.

"Is this better?" I took his wonderful ass in my hands and pulled him closer to me.

Instead of giving a verbal answer he pulled my face down to his to thoroughly devour my mouth. There was not a place his tongue did not reach even though he still did not increase the pace at which he was working. His fingers were delicately touching pressure points on my scalp as his hips kept a nice rhythm against me. He felt so good, stimulating me in so many areas that I was starting to rethink my 'take it slow' approach. Finally, he stopped the awesome torture of my scalp and began to pull at my shirt. I untied the front of my gi to be of some help then lifted my arms to allow my son to remove the top two garments.

Before I realized it he bent down and took one of my nipples into his mouth, his tongue slowly lapped at the skin until it was peaked harder than I thought possible. One of his hands splayed out on my chest as the thumb made short work of my other nipple. His other hand snuck its way into my pants to slide down my manhood and cup my balls. I swear this kid was the king of multitasking and I did not know what to respond to. We were both moaning but I know I was definitely the loudest. All I could do was hold his hips as he nipped his way back up my chest to my neck and jaw.

I began to maneuver him to the bed and had know idea if the piece of furniture was his or his brother's and honestly I did not care; he needed to be on it and soon. If I didn't stop all of the damn awesome work he was doing in my pants and to my skin I was going to lose it. When we bumped into the edge of the bed Gohan jumped as if he didn't realize we were moving so I took that opportunity to quickly , and less than gracefully, remove his wonderful hands from my body. I hooked my hands behind his knees to trip him onto the mattress which caused him to gasp.

Our breathing was labored as we once again our gazes fixed on one another. I wanted him so very badly and by the looks of the erection trying desperately to escape his sweatpants he wanted me too. There was a miniscule part of me that wanted to ask him, to question if he was absolutely certain about what we were going to do. We had already trampled over so many boundaries together, but this would be the biggest step to be taken. Granted it was painfully difficult to have a coherent thought with him laying there half naked but still I opened my mouth to speak but felt the words stick in my throat as his thumbs hooked into the waistband of his pants, lifted then slid the garment gracefully down his body then kicked them completely off – all while still staring directly at me.

That was all I needed.

Still clothed from the waist down I climbed into the bed and on top of my love.

"Baby, you are so beautiful," I whispered to him as I pulled his face close to mine. "I love you so much." Then, I kissed him. I tried my best to get every feeling of adoration and affection I could across in that one moment. If we never saw each other again I needed him to know how I felt. Not just because he stunning and sexy, which were both true, but he was also sweet, smart, caring, strong – all the things we should strive to be but often fall short of. He is amazing.

"Then make love to me," he whispered.

I couldn't think of anything I wanted to do more.

He placed his hands on the waist of my pants and I kicked my shoes off before pushing myself up on my forearms and raising my hips to work my way out of my last piece of clothing. I continued to hover over him, my erection defying gravity by clinging close to my body I just wanted to taste him, touch him, make him feel good.

Although Gohan had been fairly forward with me, hell he basically _told_ me to give him a hand job in the kitchen, I knew he was inexperienced in this area. Not that I had much more knowledge beyond his. I had only had sex with one other person in my life and Chi Chi had made it pretty clear that she was not a big fan of how I handled her. Our first time together was awkward at best, neither of us really knowing what to do. My only experience before her was through magazines and videos Master Roshi openly viewed and it turns out Chi Chi did to like a lot of the things the women in those two mediums seemed to. But, Gohan and I – we seemed to have a connection. He welcomed my touches, asked for more. Sure he is a teenage boy and they are not known for their discerning sexual tastes but so far neither of us seemed to be disappointed.

I went about tasting him, nibbling his ears, biting his neck and shoulders, sucking his nipples all answered with his writhing, panting and moaning all the while not placing my body against his. Lost in the feeling of licking his hard stomach, I couldn't help myself and had to dip my tongue into his belly button which caused him to squirm and giggle. I looked up at him, smirk pulling at my lips.

"Man, Gohan I had no idea you were so ticklish," I joked before blowing into his navel. His already hypersensitive skin began to sport goosebumps as I went back to nibbling at the tiny hole.

"DAD! NO!" He was thrashing with laughter so clear and delightful. I held his hips while he tried to get away from me, enjoying the sound of him. "Please STOP!" He choked out between peels of vocalization and I couldn't help but laugh with him. Finally, I gave in to his demand and watched him come down from his giggle high. His head was thrown back onto the pillow, chest heaving.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked while rubbing circles on his hips with my thumbs. Another faint laugh came from him as he raised his head to look down at me crouched between his legs; I could see his eyes had been watering.

"Yeah," he huffed with rosy cheeks.

"Good, because I want to make sure you enjoy this."

Before he could ask what my intention was I dipped down and ran my tongue from the base to the leaking crown of his rock hard erection. His eyes widened to the point that I thought they may actually leave his head. Instead, they never left mine, and from what I could tell he had stopped breathing. When I wrapped my hand around him I was sure I could feel his pulse, strong and fast. My tongue made a very slow swirl around the head of his dick and I swear his eyes tracked my mouth like it owed him money, watching me make my way around him.

Finally, I took that rock-like appendage into my mouth, his head flew back into his pillow and his hands that had been gripping the blankets on his bed were torn by his fists.

"_Daaad . . . yessss!"_

Never had I thought I would want someones cock in my mouth, especially not son's, or that I would feel the extreme satisfaction when he came, which was surprisingly quick. I sucked it down, not wanting to loose contact with him and it seemed as though he agreed with my feeling as his hips erratically pumped at me.

When his movements slowed to a stop I gave one last drag to him and released him with a slurp then simply watched him. Slowly his eyes opened then focused on my face which I am sure was shining with smug satisfaction at making him feel so good and with such speed.

"Dad, please," he pushed himself up on his elbows, he no longer looked euphoric. "Please, Daddy," he said softly and raised a hand to brush my cheek.

Damn, he is to smart for his own good.

"Baby, I-I don't want to-" I was cut off by a soft meeting of our lips.

"It's okay," he whispered as he wrapped his legs around me. "I want you to."

I had been stalling, just a little, but stalling nonetheless. The desire to have him was so strong that I was afraid I would hurt him, be to rough or simply to much. Chi Chi had scolded me for being to powerful in the bedroom, even after I had tried my best to exercise restraint. I wanted to pleasure him as much as possible, give him as many good memories of our time together as possible and maybe even put off satisfying my own desire just in case. Gohan saw right through me.

He twisted his body to the side and I saw him reach underneath the mattress, I guess we did make it to his bed after all. When he turned back to me he held a small, clear bottle. His cheeks dusted pink as he handed it to me.

"Here," he said quietly then rushed to explain when he saw the confusion on my face. "I-I sometimes use this . . . um, when I'm . . . _alone_. It eases the, um, friction."

Oh, his face was on fire when he gave that little explanation. Just the thought of his masturbating almost made me come on the spot. My entire body was shaking from the sheer force it took to hold myself back but I could feel my lips tilt to the side in a deep smirk.

"When you're alone, huh?" I barely recognized my own voice and felt my eyes dip down to the bottle he was holding out to me then crept back up to his face. "Show me." I gently nudged the bottle back in his direction with my fingertips. There was a quick flash of hesitation on his face and I thought he would deny this request. "It's okay baby. You can show Daddy what you do." I have no idea who was using my voice to talk to my son like that but the words worked on him because he leaned up to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"Alright Daddy, just for you," he breathed against my lips before leaning back

I took in his every movement. The slight flex of his forearm as his thumb flipped the cap of the bottle. How his breathing seemed to slow while he allowed multiple drops to fall into his palm. The definition of his thigh muscles when he opened his long legs to make it easier for me to see him. I didn't even hear the bottle when he tossed it on to the bed and I totally lost the ability to breath when he gripped the base of his re-awakening erection then slowly gave an upward stroke.

I was enraptured with him.

"Gods," I exhaled softly, surprised that I could even still draw breath, "you are so sexy."

This beautiful creature was putting on a show for me and I couldn't take my eyes away from him. Still moving slowly his hips hips began to pump into his hand. Sweet little moans were coming from his lips. Some of the oil he was using had ran down the seam of his tightly drawn balls and had made its way to has ass; I had to follow where it was going. I took one finger and traced along the oil trail that worked its way down his balls to his ass. When one of my fingers pushed against him Gohan became more vocal. He moved to meet my inquisitive hand and stopped the work he was doing on himself.

"I don't want to finish like this . . . I want you inside of me," he whispered.

I could only nod in response and continue to touch him. The bottle of oil was located with rapid speed when I realized more was needed. One finger eventually made its way to three and Gohan was writhing before me. I took over his mouth with mine as I prepared to enter him. His legs wove their way around me, pulling me to him. Our kiss disengaged, I wanted to see him. See him take me, take my love for him as I took his.

With measured strength I began to enter and slowly surpass that still tight circle of muscle, continued pressure was applied until I was fully within him. The sheer pressure and warmth of him was nearly overwhelming.

At one point we had both questioned our feelings for one another. Was this wrong? Should we act on our emotions?

But, there deep within my son as I looked into his eyes I had no more doubts, no more questions.

We were in love.

For unknown moments we stayed that way. Eyes locked and bodies as one.

I could feel him loosen slightly around me and Gohan gave a shallow thrust with his hips which brought a mingled moan from us both.

My fingers ran through his hair. "I love you, Gohan."

"I love you too," he whispered to me; and, Gods help me I believed him completely.

We established a rhythm when my son began to get a little handsy. He pulled on my hair and raked his teeth along my neck. He felt so good.

"More Daddy," he breathed into my ear. "I won't break."

"Fuck Gohan," My words came out a mixture of growl and a whine. "Nnh, no i-it'll be to much." I knew I needed to hold back. There had been times with Chi Chi were she would push at me, hit me and tell me I was to rough. Granted Gohan is strong, but I am definitely stronger and do not want to damage my son.

He looked me in the eyes before distracting me with a heart stopping kiss. One his hands moved from my hair to run down my chest and tweaked one of my nipples on its way which pulled a growl from deep in my throat. His arm wrapped around my waist tightly as he pulled away from our kiss.

"It's okay Daddy, I want everything you can give me. I can take it."

Words of contest were set to leave my mouth. I could feel his calm, his sincerity but I still had my doubts. That was until his fingertips found the scar on my lower back.

"Go_han!_"

The lightening bolt of sheer, unfiltered pleasure zinged through me and caused my hips to snap with a fierceness I had never used before. He continued to manipulate the small patch of skin while being just as loud as I was. The pleasure was beyond words. His body was so tight around me, holding me to him. His voice was like the finest music in the world and those wicked, soft fingers would not leave me alone. When I was finally able to open my eyes and look at him I knew my end was near.

Now, I have traveled through space and seen wonders; I have even died and gone beyond this plane of existence. But, there is nothing more wondrous or exquisite as my son's face when he is being pleasured.

His hair was plastered to his forehead. Eyes were screwed tightly shut and the sounds coming from his mouth were so erotic that I wished I could hear them forever.

"Gods . . . so beautiful," I huffed. "I want to see you come again. Show me how good it feels baby." I was going to come any second but for some reason I felt compelled to make sure he finished before I did. Turns out Gohan had different plans which I learned when he squeezed his ass down on my soon to erupt dick.

"GODS!" If I though I was close before I was surely causing myself some sort of internal damage holding back the way I was now.

"No Daddy, more. Give it to me. _I. Can. Take. It!_" With each word he tightened and thrust against me.

Quickly I slid my hands beneath his back to curl them over his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. With that I felt my self explode into a Super Saiyan as my back curled and I pounded into my son. My soul shot out in my orgasm, it was a feeling I had never experienced before – as though every nerve in my very being was being frayed by over-stimulation. My toes were curled so tightly that they must have resembled fists and my exquisite release vibrated from my groin as it shot full throttle through the rest of my body.

I felt my world fade to black just as Gohan's come hit my chest and I heard him scream his completion into my ear.

.

.

.

_Well, it has definitely been a while since an update has been posted to the story and I apologize. Please feel free to blame Life, which continues to toss unplanned moments and issues at me, as well as that wretched beast Writer's Block. I'm sure you have met both of these interesting entities at some point in time and can understand my problem. But, enough complaining. Truly hope you are enjoying the story; questions, comments, concerns will always be read and there is more of this story left to tell. Again, thanks for your time :)_


	9. Pillow Talk

~Pillow Talk~

_Gohan_

When I woke up I felt like I had been through one intense sparing session but I was also more relaxed than I though possible.

Love. Dad and I had made love.

He was pressed against my back with an arm draped across my chest that I held onto with one of my arms. I clasp one of his legs between mine while his other was thrown over my thigh as I laid there slowly waking up with my head cushioned on my own bent arm. I was so comfortable that it didn't seem real. When he would come to me in my dreams it would always feel like a fantasy. Dad had been gone for so long but I never let myself forget about him. I felt like if I kept his memory as vivid as possible then he would never really be dead. That is part of the reason I became Saiyaman. Dad always found himself helping others even when he had no real intention of doing it in the first place. I mean, the man went to get his driver's license and ended up saving a whole busload of people from falling to their deaths. The least I could do to honor him is continue to help people in need. Although, right now that really is not important because all I can care about is that he loves me. Not that I didn't know he loved me before. Growing up I always knew that he loved and would protect me; but, now that has evolved into something much deeper. Dad not only loves me but is an _in_ love with me as I am with him and that makes all the difference.

Part of me wonders if this was wrong. Well, it's a pretty small part that is thinking about that because having him hold me right now makes everything perfect in the world. A maniacal super villain could threaten the Earth and I would still feel complete bliss in my Daddy's arms. I could feel him begin to stir behind me before he started to speak.

"Gods, I love you so much Gohan. Always know that." He squeezed me for emphasis.

"I know Dad, I love you too." My voice sounded so gravelly thanks to screaming from the intense pleasure he had given me. I could feel my cheeks heat in a blush remembering how I had acted, how I had yelled for him. Then, in an instant the calm was shattered. Was it morning? Had our alone time expired? Panic hit me like a punch and for a second I felt the world tilt – I had slept my time away with Dad! I twitched and jerked to get out of bed and Dad held me fast.

"Wait-" I rasped as he held me tightly.

"Don't worry," his voice was so calm and if I wasn't mistaken I heard a little chuckle in there. "We still have plenty of time together, it's not morning yet."

I sank back against him and willed my heart to return to a normal rate. "Thank goodness," I breathed, our mingled scents helping calm me down. Dad began to kiss my neck which made everything seem so much better as my eyes slipped shut.

"So," he asked against my skin, "how do you feel?"

"Mmm . . . that feels great."

I could feel him smile against my skin which made me smile in return.

"I mean about us. Do you regret what we've done?" There was apprehension in his voice and his body tensed so very slightly with that question. Was he afraid I was going to reject him? Now?

"No way!" I exclaimed as I gripped his hand to my chest. "Dad, that was amazing. I mean, sure it was my first time, but I am so happy it was with you. Nothing in the world could compare to that!" I couldn't stop myself from laughing. With out a doubt having him make love to me was beyond description. I had no idea sex could be like that and my only regret was that we only had one day together which was not something I wanted to dwell on, especially not while the most important person in the world was holding me in his arms. Still, he hadn't fully relaxed against me again and I wasn't sure why until he questioned again.

"And, I didn't . . . _hurt_ you . . . did I?"

With that I untangled our limbs to turn and face him. He had a look of apprehension and sadness on his face which I wanted to banish as quickly as possible.

"Dad, you didn't hurt me, it wasn't super comfortable at first, but I'm alright." That was true. When he began to prepare to enter me there was some definite discomfort but I wouldn't call it pain. And, I am so happy that he did work me open first because to call my Dad impressive would be an understatement. Had he just tried to enter me – well, that would have been painful. As it stands there was not enough pain or discomfort to keep me from sleeping with him as many times as possible before tomorrow and I didn't understand where he was coming from with this question. "Why are you so worried about that? I know I'm half human but I'm also half Saiyan so I can handle a lot." I ran my thumb across his brow in an attempt to relax some of the furrowed muscles I saw there without much success.

"Well, um, I have been told in the past that I can cause pain." he spoke quietly, not looking me in the eye. "It was never intentional but it would happen, even when I was trying my best to hold back and be gentle . . ."

"You mean, with Mom." My voice was more even than I thought it would be and Dad nodded his answer, eyes still down. He clearly didn't want to talk about this but pressed on.

"I think she eventually just started to hate being with me in that way. She said it shouldn't be painful and she was right. Honestly, I'm not sure if she ever really enjoyed sex with me because of that. Why should she?" He questioned quietly. I couldn't imagine feeling that way. What we had shared had been so wonderful that it made no sense for it to not be pleasurable. And, the two of them for all those years. The thought made me sad. Now I understood more of what Mom was trying to tell me earlier about she and Dad's relationship. There was nothing there.

"But, you guys had me _and_ Goten. How . . . ?"

A sad smile pulled at his mouth with that question. "Son, you were conceived during our first time together. And, you and your brother are eleven years apart; well, ten years if you don't count our time in the Room of Spirit and Time. Chi Chi and I had talked about having another child before you and I started training for the Cell Games. So, before our fight with Cell she and I had one more night together and it was . . . rough," he grimaced with the memory, "but she was determined to have another child to care for so she endured."

I pulled his head up to look at me then placed a soft kiss to his lips and was rewarded with a wave of relief coming from my father.

"Dad, you didn't hurt me, at least not in a way I didn't like. I mean you hit something inside of me that made me see stars. And even though I can only compare you to my own hand – well, you are the best lover out there!" This made us both laugh loudly. "So, how about we never speak about you, Mom and sex all together again, okay? _Ever._"

He gave me a stunning smile. "Deal."

"In fact," my eyes narrowed as a smirk took hold of my mouth. "Why don't we create some new memories to get rid of those old ones?" I wiggled a single eyebrow as one leg hooked around his hip.

Just as our lips met for a warm, wet kiss my stomach took that opportunity to play cock-blocker and give out a huge growl. We groaned in unison and pulled our mouths apart as his stomach answered my call.

"You are definitely my son Gohan, your body puts food above all other desires," he laughed. I gave a quick kiss to his lips then hopped out of the bed to give a full body stretch, feeling my slightly sore muscles pull.

"Actually, first the bathroom. I feel like my bladder may explode at any minute."

"I don't know Gohan," Dad said with a chuckle, "think that morning wood may have a different idea about you taking a pee."

"Hey, I'm not the only one," I gestured to the near mirror image erection that was pointing up at me. "And, you can't blame mine on morning wood. This is the result of being close to a very sexy Super Saiyan." I said it as a joke but in reality my Dad looked ridiculously hot laying naked on my bed. Maybe I should just crawl back in there with him and . . .

_Grrwwrrrr _. . .

Hearing my stomach growl prompted Dad to get up from the bed and stretch with much more panache than I did before moving next to me.

"Here's a little trick I learned to help deal with this problem," he gave a quick look to my erection which seemed to be gaining some strength with Dad standing so close to me. "Are you ready to learn it?" His voice had dropped in volume when he asked that and there was a mildly sinister look on his face which intrigued me. With a quick nod from me, he continued and whispered in my ear, "picture Master Roshi naked."

"Oh Dad _gross!_" I felt my hunger and arousal bid farewell and thought I may never be hungry or horny again with that image.

"It worked didn't it?" He asked me though his own laughter and from the looks of it that trick worked for him as well. All I could do was give him a quick kiss on the cheek them race off to the bathroom because the thought of a nude Roshi did not magically make my bladder empty. Dad was hot on my heels and we shared the toilet. While standing there I realized just how . . . soiled . . . I had become during our love making.

"Maybe I should take a shower before we have lunch," I had finished peeing and began picking at the dried substance on my chest. I don't even want to go into what my butt was feeling like. Feeling Dad's eyes on me I turned and realized that he was also covered. Man, I got us both pretty good. "You look like you could use a shower too Dad," I explained as I reached up to pick at his collar bone. I could feel myself starting to stiffen again at the idea of being in the shower with him.

"Why don't you go ahead son?" He put the toilet cover down and proceeded to sit. "I can jump in there once you're done."

Was he being serious? "No way, our one day together means we do things _together_," I pulled him up by his hands and placed them on my waist. "Plus, the faster we get clean, the faster we can eat," I said quietly as I ran my hands up his arms enjoying the feel of his skin. Even though my Dad is scarred from numerous battles and spars his skin still has a softness to it and I couldn't stop my hands from continuing to caress him.

A soft kiss was placed to my forehead. "I don't know Gohan. Kinda get the feeling if we get in there together showering will not be first on the agenda."

"I'm okay with that," I whispered before pulling him into a kiss that made him moan into my mouth. Dad was the first to pull back and he placed a light peck to the tip of my nose then turned me around so I could start the shower. Feeling his hands run along my back, hips and butt was making it very difficult to focus on making the temperature of the water right. When I stepped under the spray I let it hit me for a few seconds before turning around to make room for my father. The look of total desire and love his face was enough to make my heart skip.

I wanted him, badly.

"Daddy . . ."

He stepped into the shower and I heard a small growl. Needless to say we became even more dirty before getting clean enough to have lunch.

.

.

.

_It has been a while! I thought it would be a good idea to put a Gohan point of view chapter here since the majority of this story is from Goku's POV as well as a mental image of a naked Master Roshi (you're welcome). Thank you very much for sticking with me, this is the first time that I have posted a multi-chapter fic as well as the first time I have posted a story based solely on an outline instead of the entire thing being finished ahead of time in an attempt to not be quite so anal (yes, I said anal but not in a yaoi sense :)). Anyhoo, hope you are enjoying this story and that you keep reading. And, the reviews have been fantastic! The fact that people are taking the time to write their thoughts in response to what I've written is so appreciated :)_

_22_


	10. Unexpected

Chapter 10

~Unexpected~

I don't think I have ever enjoyed getting clean as much as I did in that shower with Gohan. With the midday sunlight streaming in through the bathroom window his skin had taken on a more honeyed color that I could not stop myself from tasting. But, still we needed to eat. Turns out neither one of us could burn that many calories without feeling the effects. So, wearing a pair of loose fitting shorts my son moved around the kitchen making mounds of sandwiches for us while I cleaned up from our first interaction in the kitchen. The evidence of his orgasm was washed from counter and tiled kitchen floor and I'm pretty sure I wore a satisfied smile on my face while I did it. As he moved food to the table I couldn't resist and had to grab him just to feel him again. There was a joy I had never known before when I woke up to Gohan in my arms; he had felt like he belonged there, as though I was created to hold him to me as my lover. Then, when he said that not only had I not hurt him but that enjoyed my touch, wanted more of it . . . the smile of the Gods couldn't have radiated warmth the way his words had. And, true to his words we made love in the shower with him screaming for me to be harder, rougher, more passionate than I had been before. The memory of our passion from a short time ago paired with him being against me caused a new erection to begin to take life. Gohan placed a soft, short kiss to my lips before pulling away.

"Nuhuh, Dad – food first this time," he said with a smile. "I don't think I can handle what you're thinking about on an empty stomach!" Gohan began moving sandwiches and fruit from the counter to the table. I eyed his ass for a quick moment before helping him.

"Hey, if I'm not mistaken I tasted a little chicken on your lips. You've been sneaking bites while fixing this food so your stomach is not _completely_ empty," I said with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

"Yeah, well a few bites of chicken are not going to be enough," he said with a chuckle. "Besides, I want to see something later," and a blush made its way from his nose all the way to his ears as his voice dropped. "I-I want to see what its like to be, um, on top of you next time."

Oh. My.

I felt my heart rate increase, my eyes locked on my son as my muscles froze. Well, not completely frozen because there was an erection that boarded on painful that had come to life.

"Gohan," I whispered his name.

He giggled and put the last of the food he was carrying down all while blushing.

"But not now! Now we eat," he said with a smile but I still could not bring myself to move. The thought of seeing him above me, flushed with pleasure, his body covered in sweat . . .

"Master Roshi naked doing cartwheels!"

If there had been food in my stomach I would have vomited.

"Man Gohan, that's just terrible!"

"Yeah, well, it worked," he smirked, "thanks for teaching that to me Dad."

We ate sitting next to one another at the table, Gohan's leg bent over my thigh. I occasionally stroked the skin of his knee and he would periodically place a kiss to my shoulder. We talked about things both important and inconsequential, I enjoyed every minute of it. When the food was nearly gone Gohan stopped mid-bite and looked out the kitchen window.

"V-videl . . . ?" he questioned quietly, his face scrunched.

Before I could question him Gohan scrambled and was up from the table, moving to the front door just as there was a knock.

"Uh, hey Videl!" his voice sounded nervous, "um, what are you doing here? We're going to see each other tomorrow."

I could hear a girl's voice answer him, a teenage girl's voice. "I wanted to see if you would like to do a little practicing before the main event tomorrow. Wait, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

That's it, I had to see who this girl was that was looking at my nearly naked son. I gave a quick peak around the corner, Gohan had not brought this girl into the kitchen where we were eating so maybe he didn't want her to see me but a quick look wouldn't hurt. But, I didn't take into account the fact that my hair stands a good foot away from my head.

"Hey, who is that Gohan?"

Damn.

Gohan swung around, eyes wide and I fully stepped from around the wall. I gave a look of apology to my son before my gaze moved to this Videl. Short dark hair, blue eyes – cute.

"Dad!"

"_Dad . . . ?_ Gohan, I thought your dad was dead?" Videl's face held a mixture of confusion and irritation as she crossed her arms over her chest. I got the distinct feeling that I did not like her.

"Um, yeah that's a long story," he was a beacon of red with nervous flush as he eyes ping-ponged back and forth between me and this Videl.

"Well, the short story is that I am dead," a quick point to the halo suspended over my head was made for emphasis, "but I have been allowed to come back for a short while to participate in the tournament tomorrow." I gave her a tight smile. Gohan seemed pleased with my answer and his body relaxed slightly.

"But, why aren't you wearing a shirt Gohan? And, what happened to you." Her eyes roamed slowly over my son's form as her hand lightly touched a red mark on his shoulder; a mark that I had put there. Then, I _knew_ I did not like this girl. A low growl came from my throat at her brief touch to the skin I had marked while we were in the shower. She was eying and touching what was _mine_. The sound of possession was to low for her human ears but my half-Saiyan picked up on it and his head whipped in my direction as he took a conspicuous step away from the girl.

"Gohan and I had been sparring earlier which compromised both of our clothes."

I was glad Gohan convinced me to put on a pair of his pants before coming downstairs. Okay, maybe 'convinced' is to soft a word. The boy had insisted that I put something on because my nudity was, and this is a quote, "to distracting, Dad," because he really wanted to have some lunch. My preference was for us to both be without clothes but Gohan's modesty, instilled by his mother, runs pretty deep. The fact that he was only wearing shorts and not a full outfit felt like a small victory for me.

"Ooohkaaay," she squinted at me for a moment before returning her attention to Gohan.

"So, you can see that I don't really have time for anything today since my Dad is home." He moved closer to her so he could grab the door. Seeing him get so close to the girl caused me to slide behind him without realizing that I was moving. My skin felt hot with unused energy, like I was ready to pounce at any moment. I didn't like the idea of this girl being so close to my son, close to my lover.

"Maybe your Dad would like to-" she stammered.

"Nope, thanks though," I had to cut her off and get her the hell out with a forced grin on my face that I'm pretty sure looked more like a tight grimace. I reached around Gohan to put my hand in the small of her back to help usher her out.

"Mr. Son it would be great if-"

"Yep, see you tomorrow!" Still smiling, I gave her what was supposed to be a small nudge, that was in reality a shove, and she was out the door which was closed by my son.

"Dad, I did not know she was going to come o-" I cut him off in a much different way than I had his little friend. Grabbing by the neck and waist I thrust Gohan into the wall and invaded his mouth before I moved down his jaw and pulled dark marks along his neck and shoulder.

"Mine," I growled against his reddened skin. It was impossible for me to get enough of him and I wanted – no, needed – evidence of him belonging to me to be made. I wanted to sink my teeth into him, coat him with my scent, fill him with my seed so that no one would ever dare come near him.

No. One.

I tore at his shorts while still sucking and gnawing on his neck. Inside, I needed to be inside of him and solidify that he was mine. Finally, his beautifully muscular legs were free from clothes so I hiked his legs to wrap around my hips and I gave him a quick thrust with a authoritative growl.

"Mine, Gohan – for no one else." God, if I didn't get inside of him soon I thought I would explode. His legs slipped from around me and I quickly pulled them back again only to lose them a third time. Then, I heard it from a very far distance. Or, so I thought.

". . . dad . . ." I was being moved. "DAD!" Gohan was pushing me. My head snapped up. "DAD _STOP!"_ He was trying to get himself away from the wall that I had pinned him against, shoving against my shoulders and chest. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He was screaming at me, I could tell that by the look on his face but the sound still seemed so far away. Gohan slapped my hands away from him, gave me one more shove and quickly moved away from the wall and from me.

"Gods! What the-what's gotten into you?" His face was confused and scared as he yelled.

"Who the hell was that girl Gohan! Your _girlfriend_?" I screamed my accusation at him.

"My _what?"_ Now anger was beginning to show as he glared at me. "She's just a friend Dad!"

"I saw the way she looked at you Gohan, the way she touched you. She wants more than your friendship." My breath was still coming in ragged puffs. Why couldn't he see that the girl who was just here was after him and that could not happen. For so long I thought that I would not experience the type of love that Gohan and I had, now it felt like that was all going to disappear thanks to one teenage girl. There was no way that I, a dead man, could compete with someone that was a peer of my son. Someone he could see everyday, whenever he wanted. Why would he choose to remain faithful to what we have when he can only see me once a day and that time was technically at night? We couldn't share a life, we couldn't share experiences. But, that didn't stop me from wanting and needing him now more than ever before.

"Yeah, well, what she wants really doesn't matter." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before running his fingers through his hair and down his neck and shoulder. With a wince he pulled his hand away, it was bloody. His eyes moved from his hand to me, the look on his face was indescribable. All I can say is I felt like the lowest being ever to breathe. I could feel our relationship crumbling before my eyes and for the first time in my life I felt helpless.

.

.

.

_Just a little trouble in paradise. ModernBanana there is just a little angst here but I promise it will not riddle the rest of the fic, but I _had_ to throw Videl in there for fun. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, the fact that you take the time to do either one is truly appreciated. I'm doing my best to update more frequently like I used to now that the jerk Writer's Block has taken a hiatus. So, see you soon. And, feel free to scoot on over and check out ModernBanana's fic named 'Clarity'. Show some love, it is a great story that you'll probably get hooked on :)_

_22_


	11. Roles

~Roles~

"_Yeah, well, what she wants really doesn't matter." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before running his fingers through his hair and down his neck and shoulder. With a wince he pulled his hand away, it was bloody. His eyes moved from his hand to me, the look on his face was indescribable. All I can say is I felt like the lowest being ever to breathe. I could feel our relationship crumbling before my eyes and for the first time I felt helpless._

"You . . . you made me bleed."

I felt my hands continue to open and close, wanting to have him within my grasp again. He was confused and upset, if he would just let me hold him again I could make him feel better, show him that I loved him more than anything. Still, there was something inside of me that wanted to take him fiercely; to take control of him and this whole suddenly horrific situation. This was an internal struggle that was new to me. When Chi Chi and I were younger I never really felt this way, we were often very isolated out on the mountain together so encountering anyone else that may have had an interest in my wife rarely happened because we simply didn't interact with others frequently. But, seeing someone with an obvious attraction to my son, my lover, caused an instant reaction. That girl was barely out of the house before I was on Gohan. Hell, if we hadn't been able to move her on her way it is very likely that I would have fucked him right in front of her to show just who should be touching him, that he was mine heart, mind and body. My eyes flicked from his face to his marred neck, my mouth literally ached to latch back onto him as I pummeled into him to force him to submit. Another shocking thought but not enough to stop me from taking a step toward him. It was Gohan's voice that halted me.

"I don't understand," he shook his head, looking back at his blood covered hand.

A blink was my only response as I tried to focus on his words, his energy, anything but my own incessant need to take control of him.

"Do you think I've been lying to you? That I've been faking this whole time?" When he finally looked up at me his eyes jabbed at me like spears. This couldn't be happening, I needed to explain. Fast.

"No! Baby it's just-"

"Don't 'baby' me!" He screamed. "Why should I listen to you when seem to think I'm a liar who can't be trusted. Gods, she was here for like five minutes Dad and you're freaking out! Coming at me like a crazy animal. You made me blee-"

That was it, I grabbed him. Not to kiss him or to maul him, but to hold him to me. I cupped the back of his head to pull him to the crook of my neck, the way he used to do what felt like a lifetime ago when I visited him in his dreams. Gohan did not see this as an attempt to comfort and used his strength to shove me away from him, causing me to hit the wall, indenting it with my body.

"Are you insane! Do you think I'm going to have _sex_ with you now? Don't-don't touch me, if you can't trust me because of a girl what makes you think I want you anywhere near me!" Energy briefly skittered across him and I felt my ki instantly react, spiking to become higher than his, prove my strength to him. With that I could see conflict pass across his face. Part of him wanted this to get physical, use brute force and be _very Saiyan_. The internal dispute wasn't between his Saiyan and human facets, but in his place as the more submissive of the two of us. My son is strong, deadly, and if you don't believe me feel free to ask anyone who witnessed his time with Cell. His power is something to behold. But, between the two of us I had established myself as the more dominant one and he was questioning his decision to allow himself to be dominated, questioning my ability to handle that role. He didn't understand that I needed to show what my position was so that all would know that he was mine and as such I would do what was needed to protect him and to maintain my standing.

With another push I allowed my ki a quick, skyrocketing surge that caused my hair to cascade down my back in blonde brilliance and eyes to transform to that of a Super Saiyan 3 quickly before returning to his elevated level of power. Gohan had been stronger than me when we took on Cell but my relentless training in Other World had opened me up in a way that I previouslyhadn't thought possible. His eyes quickly widened as they remained fixed on me, then his head dipped slightly as his power began to diminish indicating his concession.

It was then that I grabbed him. He pushed against me, a token struggle to get free of my grasp but I held firm.

"Gohan, I do trust you. I do. It's just . . . seeing you," I stopped, wanted to make sure my words were right even though I knew they probably wouldn't be. Taking a deep breath I started again. "Seeing you with that girl made me realize even more just how much you mean to me. I love you so much that it surpasses all rational thought." He began to relax in my arms and leaned into me which I took as a positive signal to continue. "I really do trust you son, it's just everyone else I'm leery of." A mirthless chuckle came out of me and I felt his shoulders begin to quiver as though he was holding back tears. Murmuring words of comfort against his ear to soothe him I rubbed his back.

"All I did was teach her to fly," he mumbled against my neck. "And, I don't know . . . I think she wants to be more than friends but I don't see her that way." His arms had made their way around my waist and I felt him inhale deeply. "You make it seem like you think I'm cheating on you with her. We're just friends," he whispered.

I hadn't even thought of it that way, that he could be unfaithful. But, did I have the right to demand faithfulness?

We only have one day together and I have been gone a very long time. I know my son is in his late teens, he is good looking and in high school. More than likely he is around tons of girls who have to notice how absolutely beautiful he is. I wanted to demand that he not have any contact with that girl, with _any_ girl. Gohan is mine and the Saiyan in me was doing its best to bubble to the surface. But, the earth-raised man that is also a large part of who I am tried to understand that my son has had a life since my death, a life that has progressed and involved others. Seeing him with Videl, even though is was a brief period of time, was . . . unbearable. Hearing his heartfelt words and feeling his sincerity was beyond comforting.

"No, I don't see you doing something like that. But, Gohan, its alright. I know I can't force your life to come to a standstill, if you meet someone that-"

"Dad! I don't see her that way and honestly I haven't had feelings for anyone like that. Not until you and I don't even want to think about anyone else."

"Still, I won't be here for very long son. There is no reason for you to pine away for me after tomorrow. It is okay for you to live your life and be happy. I'll be content knowing that you can move on." It broke my heart to say those things but I knew that they had to be said.

At this he pushed me away from him, the movement was gentle but persistent so I relented and let him go. This time I could feel his confusion and irritation very clearly.

"Wait," his voice was steady. "Do you want me or not? Because that little _display_ back there," he hooked his thumb over his shoulder to point at the wall where I had previously tried to take him, "screamed that you do and from what I could feel we were about to fight, maybe even destroy this whole mountain. All over a girl _that I'm not even interested in_. Now, you're giving me the green light to what? Date? Find someone else? Based upon what I saw from you today I'm pretty sure you would figure out a way to come to blows over someone you saw as competition for me. So, do you want me or not?"

Did I mention that Gohan is smart? He was right, it would destroy me to see him with another but that didn't mean I had control over that.

"It's not fair for me to as-"

"I didn't ask you what was fair, Dad!" He yelled, face red. "I want to know if you want me?" He placed his hands on his hips and I became acutely aware of his nudity. I understood that he did not mean the question or his stance in a sexual way but I was having difficulty focusing.

"Yes, Gohan, I want you." A true effort to keep any lust out of my voice was made but I am not sure just how successful I was.

"And, do you love me?"

"So much that sometimes it hurts."

He moved closer to me and placed his hands on either side of my face as he fixed me with a confident stare.

"Dad, after you are gone I will see you. I will see you every night. And, every night we will spend time together and talk and . . . you will make love to me." He pulled me down into a kiss that made my knees weak. When I pulled back to look at him I finally saw what I had done to his neck and shoulder. Deep red with blossoming purple was showing through, the blood had already stopped with the aid of his Saiyan heritage. Running my fingers lightly over his skin caused him to hiss slightly, I looked at him and based upon the look on his face he was not in pain.

"I'm yours Dad, for no one else."

Then, he kissed me with so much skill and precision that I was vaguely aware of being moved around the living room.

When I felt the back of my legs hit a piece of furniture I sat down in a less than graceful manner, hands around Gohan's waist. He looked down at me on the couch with nothing but desire as I leaned in to place kisses on his tight stomach. A lick to his belly button rewarded me with a breathy giggle.

He ran his fingers through my hair, I continued to kiss his stomach and loved the moans this caused. He hissed when my actions became more aggressive.

I looked up at him and he nodded, eyes half closed. I nipped at him making his skin red and slightly raised, his hand tightened in my hair. He likes a little pain which I find very arousing. Thanks to my clawing at him earlier he was completely naked with his erection right at my eye level so I ran my tongue along it, tasting pre-come. I swear, one of my favorite things to do outside of making love to Gohan is enjoying his cock in my mouth and he did not try to stop me so I continued working my way down and up until I brought him to completion, savoring every drop.

Gohan bent down and kissed me, his tongue making its way throughout my mouth as if he wanted to taste himself. "Think I want to try what I talked about earlier," he whispered against my lips. Seeing the unsure look on my face, he gently pushed me back against the couch and started to remove my pants. I still did not know what he had in mind until he looked down at my arousal then turned his eyes to the stairs. Oh, _that's_ what he wanted to do.

"You don't have to go anywhere."

I nuzzled his wilting penis and with a kiss to each of his hips I turned him around and moved myself to the edge of the couch with his perfect derriere in my face which I kissed with gentle reverence. "Baby, bend over for me. Yes, just like that." He bent deeply at the waist and I moved in. There was no reason for him to go upstairs to get lubricant, I would make sure of that. The first touch of my lips to his sensitive entrance brought a surprised gasp from him and he began to raise up to look at me. "It's okay," I whispered, "I'm pretty sure this will make you feel good." He turned away again without a word and began to lick and prod at him with my mouth. The pants from his mouth and the shaking of his thighs indicated that what I was doing was alright. After countless minutes under my ministrations working him open with my mouth and fingers he pulled away to turn around and look at me with dilated pupils. Gohan placed his knees on the outside of my thighs, hovering over me. He spit on his hand and ran in down my corpulent arousal causing me to shudder. I ran my hands up his thighs, hips and stomach as his hand worked me over.

"I think we're both ready, Daddy." Hearing him address me as such gave me hope that we could be alright. He positioned himself over me and slowly enveloped my head in his inviting heat. Dear Gods, to be back inside of him was extraordinary, except I wasn't completely there – not yet. Gohan continued to hover over me, staring me in the eye. When he pulled off of me I heard myself whine. "Do you believe that I love you?" My reply was nothing but me nodding like an idiot because it seemed the blood that was supposed to feed the portion of my brain that controlled speak had made its way down south. "Say it," he demanded with a strong voice. Gohan was asserting himself, he may be the less powerful one out of the two of us but he was showing me that did not make him powerless.

"I believe you," the words felt more like a moan.

He gave me a look that was sex made flesh and stated, "Good." And, with that he sunk back down onto me and didn't even try to stifle the sound of his pleasure which served to turn me on even more. Once he was fully seated his breathing was labored, his head was thrown back. I held onto his hips giving him time to adjust.

"You okay?" I had to use small words because that was all my brain would allow. His head slowly lolled forward an when his eyes opened there was a brief flash of beautiful azure green before they returned to their deep onyx.

"Mmhmm, yes."

A low growl of pure approval came from my throat and I kissed him so aggressively that our teeth clicked. Gohan moaned loudly and kissed me back with matched fervor. I moved from his mouth to suck, kiss and bite at his jaw, and the unmarred sections of his neck and shoulders. Even those sweet little nipples weren't exempt from my attention . Were anyone to see his skin they would think the boy had been attacked but to hear him it was obvious that he was in ecstasy, but he wasn't the only one; I was solid as steel and throbbing within him.

"Daddy," his voice was shaking as he pushed at my shoulders and I continued to worry one nipple with my mouth and the other with my hand. The taste of him was driving me crazy as I went at the pebbled nub. When I didn't respond to his call Gohan flexed his thighs and rose from my lap so that he was half off my cock, then sat down swiftly.

My head flew back with a shout.

Gohan's eyes transformed again, but this time they remained the bright color of a Super Saiyan. He ran his hands down my face to my shoulders. If this was a challenge I would gladly let him win because the pleasure was exquisite. He removed my hands from his body to place them at my sides where they instantly balled into fists. Gohan was taking total control and part of me wanted to fight against that while the other side was thoroughly turned on by the display.

"There," he whispered. "Just let me . . ." then he began to rock his hips and I felt myself melt into the furniture. I have never, _ever_ been in this position before. With Chi Chi we were always in the bed, the few times we did sleep together, and I was either on top of her or next to her mainly because I did not like the idea of her being astride. Strangely enough the few times she requested to take this position with me I would staunchly decline which would result in either me coming out on top of the argument or us not having sex at all; it was nearly always the latter. But, with Gohan, everything seemed so new. The kitchen, the shower, the living room – _gods_. Now, it was all I could do to not blink because I didn't want to miss one second of his riding my dick the way he was. His hips swirled around me as his stomach muscles were clenched and decorated with sweat. My son's skin had raised in temperature as his energy thrummed within him.

"Right there," he moaned as he found the angle he was searching for.

He was so tight like this and hearing his voice I felt my end coming very quickly. His fingers were digging into my shoulders, nails breaking the skin. His dripping erection was bobbing between the two of us and I reached over to grab it only to have my hand pushed away.

"Let me," he closed his eyes as he gulped for air then locked that gaze back on me, "let me do everything." His voice washed over me and my hips gave one harsh snap. With that my son's whole demeanor changed. His eyes narrowed and his brow knit close together as a smirk took hold of his face that I had never seen before. There is nothing and no one sexier on any world I've ever been to. He kissed me possessively then began to ride me in earnest. Not sure how I didn't lose my mind seeing him move like that, and the sounds he made. Even if we never made love again I am fairly certain that I could cause myself to come easily enough just be recalling the noises that came from him as he wound and bounced around on my cock. I wanted to flip him over and pound into him, really make him scream, but he had me so wrapped up that I couldn't function. Gohan came first, loudly, and his essence flew with a force to hit me in the chest and face but he did not stop his insanely fast and hard movements until he milked me for all I could produce.

Then he collapsed on top of me, both of us spent. When I had the strength I ran my hands up his back that was drenched with sweat.

"Baby," I struggled to breathe and speak, "you . . . that was . . . wow." That seemed like the best word.

He sat up and gave me a tired, lovely smile before starting to giggle. A warm tongue ran up my cheek as he cleaned his seed from my face then kissed me softly.

"I love you Daddy," he breathed as he placed his forehead against mine. If he wanted to prove to me that I was the one for him and not the dark haired teen that was here earlier, well, he was doing a pretty good job.

"Sorry for earlier, I just-"

"It's okay Dad," he gave a quick peck to my lips. "Under different circumstances that would have been hot."

I could see a small smile on his face when I pulled back from him.

"R-really?" My voice literally cracked with that little declaration.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not a big fan of the circumstances circling around your behavior." He lowered his head down to my shoulder, tucked his face against my neck. "But, so help me, something about the way you were handling me. I almost didn't want to stop you. Almost. But, your energy was just so crazy that I knew it wasn't right, you know, for us to be together like that."

I ran my hands up and down his back. "I would never hurt you Gohan, not intentionally. You are so precious to me." My voice was a whisper of adoration. His fingers began to slowly massage my scalp.

"Sometimes a little bit of pain is okay," his voice was like a ghost against my skin and I became painfully aware that I was still inside of him.

So close. I had been so close to pushing him away and possibly losing him forever. How is he able to do what he does to me? After experiencing a total breakdown he can soothe me and make me feel as though nothing can go wrong.

"How do you do it?"

He looked me over with a mildly quizzical eye as I ran my fingertips down his cheek.

"How are you able to make me so happy and so damn crazy at the same time?"

"I don't know." Such a sweet smile accompanied those words along with a laugh. "But, I promise I'll keep doing it."

We spent the rest of the day at the lake, where we swam – well, skinny dipped, much to my delight - fished and talked. It was decided that we should keep our energy levels low to avoid anyone realizing we were there which also meant no love making. We were in a less remote area and the likelihood that one of our friends would sense us had increased, especially considering what our last round was like. While that was disappointing Gohan more than made up with it by just being him. I learned more about his friends at school, turns out the girl who has her eyes on my son is the daughter of Hercule Satan and _he's_ the one who saved us all from Cell. I'm not sure if that makes me like her more or less. The kicker is Gohan has made himself into a superhero – The Great Saiyaman. He was definitely proud of what he was doing and I have to admit that I felt the same way when he spoke. And, he fights crime with none other than his little high school friend. Seeing him so animated about his crime fighting and helping people helped quell my possessive nature, somewhat. The fact that Gohan decided to deliver this message while he was naked and wet from our swim was not overlooked either. Like I will always say, my son is smart and he knows how to work me.

Gohan explained that he and Bulma have become much closer and she was a major advocate for him to attend high school instead of remaining home schooled. My blue-haired friend can be very persuasive when she puts her mind to it and I'm glad she succeeded. Even though I'm not a big fan of Gohan being around other teens his age, purely for fear of losing him, I can see a positive change in him. He needs that type of interaction, that form of normalcy, and he seems to be flourishing.

It was well after midnight when we decided to return home to go to bed in preparation for tomorrow. Once back we took a leisurely shower together, touching, tasting and memorizing each other. Not for sexual fulfillment, simply for the experience. When it was time for bed Gohan surprised me by placing himself on his hands and knees on top of the mattress; I felt my heart race at his display of trust. Earlier in the day I had nearly destroyed our new relationship and now my son was placing himself at my mercy. No matter what, I would do my best to never take advantage of this faith and made sure that I took my time in preparing him, making him writhe and plead for me to continue. Whispered words of adoration, love and commitment were made to him and I felt drunk from his acceptance of my words and his returned declarations. When he was thoroughly ready for me to enter him my mouth made the delicious journey up his back while slowly letting my body weight guide him to the bed. He turned his head over his shoulder to me so a sensual kiss could be given as I pressed my way in. Gohan's hands gripped his pillow, I placed one hand over his to lace our fingers together while my other hand gripped his hip and pulled it to me to slightly change our angle. This allowed me to find that special place inside of him to make his moans louder and his words less coherent. Still, I kept my pace, lazily thrusting in to him as I kissed and licked his skin. This would likely be our last time together before I had to leave and I wanted it to last. I wanted to remember what it was like to hold him, to be engulfed by him, to make him feel what no other had ever before.

When his hand released its hold on the pillow to reach back and grab my hair I knew he was ready so I placed my mouth to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. As I sucked and nipped at his skin the hand that had been at his hip began to stroke my son's arousal. He bucked rapidly as if unsure what sensation to focus on, my hand or my cock. Not that it mattered because he came with a wavering moan that gave me such a feeling of satisfaction. My forehead landed on his shoulder as I tried to regulate my breathing and allow Gohan to calm down. Still hard as hell within him I could feel his muscles spasm around my barely patient dick as though trying to coax an orgasm from me; but, I remained still.

After several moments the tension in my scalp lessened as Gohan released his grip. He shifted against me which caused a sharp intake of breath from the contraction around my highly sensitive arousal. I felt him turn his head and what he said next would be my undoing.

"Fuck me, Daddy . . . as a Super Saiyan."

No sooner had the words left his lips did my body react. With a grunt I twisted our bodies so that I was on my knees legs spread with his ankles on my shoulders, not once did I leave his body. In the blink of an eye I was golden, illuminating the whole room as I growled down at my lover. My hands were on either side of Gohan and he lowered his knees to the crooks of my elbows to pull me into a kiss that drew blood from my lips. Gohan trusted me to not harm him but that wouldn't stop me from fucking him senseless.

So, I pounded into him.

It only took a few thrusts to break his bed. His mouth was open in unadulterated ecstasy but no sound escaped his lips as he came again. I could feel myself rumble with pride at bringing him to completion so soon but didn't bask in that accomplishment to long as my orgasm blasted through me.

In the darkness I held onto him and sent a silent plea out to the universe. In my life I had seen so much evil, hatred and corruption. I lost parents I never had the opportunity to know and fought my only brother to the death. Now, in my arms was the one being that seemed to encompass the wonder and beauty of life and in the not so distant future we would only be able to see one another through dreams. I had chosen to give my life believing it was the right thing to do at the time and as I laid there with my son in my arms I questioned that decision. Would we still have found ourselves feeling the type of love we had if I had remained on Earth, or would we have simply continued the same father-son relationship as I lived in a marriage devoid of love? This was something neither of us would ever know but that didn't stop me from wanting him to be with me forever because I knew the moment my time ended on Earth my heart would break. There was nothing to change that fact so I decided to stop dwelling on that painful thought and kissed the love of my life on the top of his head causing him to snuggle closer to me. A low purr began to come from Gohan, almost as though he were trying to comfort me in his sleep; truth be told, it did relax me as I welcomed sleep and slowly closed my eyes.

"Please," I whispered to whatever being would hear, "let me stay with him."

.

.

.

_That was the longest chapter so far. Even though it ended on something of a melancholy note hope it was enjoyable, thank you so much to all the people reading and a HUGE thank you for the reviews! Writing can be pretty cathartic for me and there is a great level of happiness that comes from seeing that people appreciate my work as well. With that being said, another chapter is on its way soon._


	12. It Had To End

~It Had To End~

"Well, son . . . it's definitely something."

I sat on the bed looking up at Gohan as he modeled his Great Saiyaman – outfit? Costume? Uniform? I didn't know what the heck to call it other than 'something'.

"Isn't it great, Dad? Bulma put this whole thing together! Now, I can make sure to keep my true identity a secret. I can wear it even when Videl and I work together." He was so excited but I know I winced slightly at the mention of the other half of his crime fighting duo.

"It is great and I'm glad Bulma was able to do this for you, although I'd much rather see that whole outfit on the floor and you on the bed . . ." Quickly he was pulled to me, between my legs with his crotch wonderfully close to my face. I ran my hands up his thighs to his butt hoping to entice him into giving in. The attempt failed as he smoothly pulled away from with a laugh.

"Nope! It's time to go and we need to get a move on so we can meet up with everyone," he said with a smile before bending down to give me a deep kiss on the lips which seemed to contradict what he had just said.

Defeated, I mumbled,"Yeah, I know."

When we woke up he and I quickly took a shower, with a little mutual manual release for one another, before working on fixing his bed. That piece of furniture had been through a lot in the last day and I'm surprised the springs didn't erupt from the mattress after that last time. Just a thought to my son's language from last night was almost enough to make be bring him back into that bed. Instead, soiled bedsheets were washed, hung to dry and replaced with clean linens.

This was it, the time for just the two of us on Earth was over. Thankfully, Gohan's enthusiasm was somewhat contagious which made it much easier to look forward to the rest of the day seeing the rest of our family and friends. We quietly made our way outside and prepared to fly to the tournament grounds. Just before we took to the sky I grabbed Gohan and pulled him close to me to feel him while he was all mine this last time. With closed eyes I breathed in his scent and felt him do the same.

"I love you, son. This has been the best day of my life."

I looked down to him, his eyes still closed, Gohan smiled up at me. "Mine too, Dad." He slowly looked at me before connecting our lips in a warm kiss. "I love you, too." Then, he slipped on a pair of sunglasses, stepped back and hovered above the ground with his hand out to me. I floated next to him to lace our fingers and we took flight.

No words were spoken. We flew to the island the tournament was being held on then walked the rest of the way to the venue. Familiar energies had already been sensed and could be felt moving closer to us.

"They have to be close by," Gohan's eyes scanned the crowd. "There! Mom! Hey, Krillin!"

We wove our way through bodies to meet up with family and friends.

"Goku, its really you!" Krillin jumped and it made me feel good to see his joy at seeing me, although I hardly recognized him with a head full of thick hair. I hugged my old friend and told him it was good to see him as well.

"Hey, I've known him longer than you have so move over!" Only Bulma would say something like that about reuniting and I couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around me. I could see Vegeta standing away from the crowd, arms crossed in his classic pose along with who I could clearly determine was Trunks. With a quick nod of acknowledgment to him, my attention turned to the one person that I was surprised hadn't said anything.

"Chi Chi." My chest felt tight just looking at her. It was so odd and kind of difficult to explain. Like I _should_ want to grab her in my arms, tell her I love her and that I missed her; but, for some reason those feelings never came. I did miss her, but I don't think it was the way a husband is supposed to miss his wife. Instead, I just felt glad. Glad to see her, see that she was alright. She seemed happy.

"Hi Goku," she smile was soft and it felt good to know she wasn't going to scream at me for anything. There was movement behind her legs and I realized that I hadn't acknowledged the newest ki in our little group.

"Hey, Chi Chi . . . is that a miniature me behind you?" I tried to keep my voice light and playful for my youngest son who didn't know me and was obviously nervous about our meeting. I knelt down to be closer so his eye level.

"It's okay, honey. Go say 'hi' to your father." Chi Chi placed a gentle hand on his head and he peeped around her. He came out and stepped in front of me with tentative steps. I could not get over how much he looked like me, right down to his hair!

"Hi, I'm Goten," he spoke in such a small voice with his head down as his eyes searched my face. When I opened my arms it took him a short moment to come to me and wrap his little arms around my neck. I placed my face in his hair to familiarize myself with him. My son, my youngest son. And, man could I feel his power. I couldn't wait to see what he could do in a fight today.

The rest of the gang slowly started to come together. Master Roshi, who I may never be able to look at the same way again after Gohan's little 'cartwheels' statement, was standing next to Bulma with Oolong. Even though he was waiving at me I was pretty sure he was ogling her ass. I sensed Piccolo's arrival and realized that he had taken up a spot in the shade of a line of trees, using one for support. I walked over to my former rival.

"Hey, Piccolo. Did you miss me?" I smiled at his looming form. Honestly, I had missed him. Piccolo is truly an interesting individual; he has a brilliant mind for strategy and always strives for greater strength, two things I admire about him.

He grunted his response to me with a smirk, "Sure, Son."

I turned to stand next to him, watching Goten and Trunks in an animated conversation. "So, you've gotten stronger since I was away, I can tell. Can't wait to see what you can do today."

"Please," he said with only a hit of humor in his voice. "We both know you have been training non-stop since you left. At best I'll be able to give you a run for your money."

"Goku, hey man!" Yamach yelled, cutting off my conversation as he and Puar arrived. "Wow, this is great! I missed you," he placed his hand on my shoulder and Puar hovered over his.

"It's good to see you, too. Hey, why aren't you dressed for the competition?" He was wearing a light yellow suit, nothing at all reminiscent of his fighting gi.

"No way I'm going in there against you guys! Man, Goten would be the first one to eliminate me and he's seven years old so I'll just be watching from the sidelines this year. My fighting days are over."

He spoke with a smile but I could feel the mild disappointment in him and it was strange. Even though I was no longer among them, the lives of my friends and family had continued to go on and change. Seeing the man I once fought against and then along side say that the fight was no longer in him put me in a briefly somber mood. That quickly changed when I realized . . .

"What the hell, Android 18!" My body dropped into a defensive stance as I saw the deadly blonde being leaning against a wall next to a small girl who clearly did not know that she was in danger. With a quick surge, Krillin was in the air and in my face.

"Whoa, Goku calm down! She's, um, well . . . she's my wife." He blushed as he said it and I know I had to be the picture of confusion. Life really had moved on since my death because Android 18 was nothing more than a hell raiser the last time I saw her and her brother and their sole purpose had been to cause destruction wherever they went. What had Krillin been thinking?

"Krillin, are you insane? Because she is. And, isn't she a _machine?_" I couldn't take my eyes off of her, just in case she did something.

"No, Goku she's fine," he pled. "She only acted the way she did before because of Dr. Gero." He wanted me to believe him without his actually having to resort to whining.

"She's an android, Krillin, who wanted us all dead."

"Hey Vegeta tried to kill us all a bunch of times but look who's here now?! And, she's not _completely _an android, Goku," he whispered, eyes narrowed as though we were the only two who could hear what he was saying. "I mean, come on – that's our daughter right next to her."

At that statement the partially human Android 18 rolled her eyes then pointed down at the chubby faced little girl next to her. The two were all the way across the walkway but her not so human hearing picked everything we had said and I nearly slapped the palm of my hand to my forehead when I realized that child looked just like Krillin. Well, a blonde Krillin. I felt myself breath a sigh of relief then looked down at my friend. My friend, who for so long had simply wanted a girlfriend. Someone that he could love and feel love from in return, evidently the killing machine that bore him a child was the one for him. And, who was I to judge? I looked over at Gohan talking to his mother and Mr. Roshi and realized that I really had no place to talk down to Krillin about his love life.

"Wow, you're a dad and a husband, huh? Well, I guess congratulations are in order." I clapped him on the shoulder before yelling over to his wife. "Sorry about that 18!"

I heard a short, "Idiot," come from her mouth and figured that was her way of saying I was forgiven.

Well, that was settled. Krillin and the killing machine were a family now. Great.

"We really need to get going so we can register and maybe get a bite to eat." Gohan spoke as he walked over and pulled me from my thoughts of just how he got 18 pregnant in the first place.

"Pretty sure you two are the last to register, Gohan," Bulma pointed out. "Why don't you get in line and well meet up in the dining area?"

We split away and slowly made our way through the registration line to come in front of a very bored worker sitting at a table with a clipboard in front of him which he seemed very engrossed in.

"Name," it wasn't a question and the guy didn't even look up at Gohan when he spoke.

"I'm The Great Saiyaman!" He boasted and I swear I did not know he also changed his voice with this persona and for some reason that did not stop me from wondering what it would be like to have sex with him in that get up. Maybe we could sneak away so I could slide those pants down a bit and-

"Um, who?" Now the guy was looking up from his clipboard with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right, I'm here to participate in the tournament! I'm not always fighting crime, you know?" Gohan gave him a winning smile which only earned him a sigh from the man.

"Whatever, sign here kid and head over there so they can measure your strength."

I registered with no problem and we proceeded to the testing area where Vegeta was waiting.

"About time you got here," he groused. Yup, it was definitely good to see him. "I've been waiting for you to test your strength, as it were. You're son has been occupying his time with fighting humans and _crime_," he sneered as he gave the boy a quick one over. "So, is it safe to say that you have also gone soft during your absence?"

"I've done plenty of training in Other World, Vegeta. Not that I need to impress you but I'm pretty sure that will happen any way." Honestly, I just said that to piss him off because it really didn't matter how he saw me today. I was here to have fun and getting under his skin might be a nice little pass time activity.

"Hmph," accompanied by a scowl was his response.

"Dad's right Vegeta, he's gotten much stronger." And, it was at this moment that Gohan chose to blush; I'm guessing he was remembering either our last time together or when he saw me reach level three. Whatever it was, his reaction caused Vegeta to stare at him with an odd look on his face. His eyes then slowly made their way to me and his head cocked slightly to the side, as though he were pondering something.

"Well, we won't be seeing how anyone has changed if we don't get through this measurement." I turned from Vegeta to observe the people ahead of us. The line had grown considerably behind our little trio and I was glad we arrived when we did. Gohan and I kept our conversation light as we made our way to the front of the line, I would have been able to forget Vegeta was there with us if I couldn't actually feel his ki so close by. We had been watching and discussing how contestants were fairing in the strength test.

"Remember, Gohan. Take it easy, there's no reason to use your real power right now. Just enough to get into the competition, alright?"

"Got it, Dad. Don't worry," he said with a smile before making sure his glasses were in place before moving to the testing machine which basically looked like a large drum placed on its side. The goal was for participants to strike the machine with all of their might to show how many pounds of pressure they packed in their punch. The previous fighters all had varying techniques in how they handled this. Some made a huge production, screaming and wailing about prior to delivering their blow; while others seemed remain calm and tried to be focused at the task at hand. Turns out my son was the type to make a production.

"Hello citizen!" He bellowed in The Great Saiyaman's to the machine operator.

"Hey, I know you!" The man exclaimed. "You're that Great Saving Man, right?"

"Uh, no," my son's shoulders slightly slumped before he made a quick recovery. "That's The Great Sai_ya_man, sir and I am ready to test my strength!"

"Get on with it!" Vegeta groaned behind me which somehow made the whole thing seem cute.

"Right, sorry about that kid. Go for it." The man smiled at him and took a step back.

Then, Gohan did what I will call a . . . dance? I couldn't stop watching him as his legs and arms moved in varying directions and realized I really needed to talk to Bulma about what the hell the two of them came up with when they thought of this Saiyaman character. Eventually, he struck the machine and brought gasps from those observing his score.

"Folks we have a new record! Let's hear it for The Great Saiyaman!" Gohan grinned and waived as he walked over to me.

"All yours, Dad."

I rubbed my palms together as I approached the machine attendant. "Hi, Son Goku and I'm all ready."

"Go ahead, sir."

Now, I knew I had to make it look as though I was really putting an effort into reaching or beating Gohan's score; but, there was no way I was going to put on a show like he did. So, I took my stance and tried my best to make it look as though I was giving it my all.

"Wow, Son Goku is just one point shy of The Great Saiyaman's score! Well done! Who's next?"

Vegeta grumbled something about showing 'true power' and 'untrained idiots' as he approached the machine.

"Come on Vegeta, remember what we talked about." I warned.

He turned to me and his scowl slid into a smirk ever so quickly. Then a gloved hand was raised to the machine, and with a thump – it was destroyed.

"What-the what just happened!" The attendant was confused and a bit frightened.

"The name is Vegeta and I just passed your little test." And, with that, he walked away.

"So, I guess we should go meet up with everyone and get something to eat" Gohan said tonelessly.

I agreed with my son, placed a hand on his shoulder as we followed the Prince to the dining area. Somehow our group had managed to be seated at the largest table and it turned out we had an addition.

"Hey, Gohan! I was able to get a spot so everyone could sit together. Isn't that great?" Gohan's little friend was here. Of course she was, her father was the star of the tournament after all, but that didn't mean I had to be happy about her presence and the small growl that came from me caused me son to fling a quick glare in my direction before answering.

"That's great, thanks," he said with sincerity.

"Yeah, thanks Veronica. That was really nice."

"Um, it's _Videl_ Mr. Son."

"Dad," Gohan hissed.

"That's right, sorry about that," with a grin I let my hand fly to the back of my head in a show of embarrassment that I didn't really feel which seemed to appease everyone except Gohan.

And, Vegeta.

The odd look was back on his face as he stared at me from his seat next to Bulma. I realized that I needed to focus on my sons and friends, not on the girl he had no designs on. That didn't stop me from being irritated when she grabbed him by the arm to pull him into an open chair next to her.

"Come on, Dad," Gohan motioned to the open chair next to him which garnered a quick objection from my youngest.

"No, Dad _Dad!_ Sit next to me!" Goten was bouncing in his seat with a huge grin on his face that I couldn't turn down. I caught a quick, conflicted look on Gohan's face from across the table before we were both engulfed in our own conversations.

My youngest child is quite a character. Now that he was comfortable with me he talked to me freely and rapidly – about his time spent with his best friend Trunks to training with Gohan. I loved how animated he was and felt nothing but genuine joy coming from him. Just as I turned to tell Chi Chi how proud I was of her at how she had been able to keep the family together on her own the army-serving quantities of food arrived and we all dug in and she began a conversation with Yamcha and Bulma.

Goten went at the food with gusto and it turned out my looks were not the only thing he inherited from me and that made be smile from ear to ear. It was definitely nice to be back.

"Hey, Goten! Be careful that you don't eat to much, you want to make sure you are able to fight at top form." I smiled down at him, between my own bites.

"Don't worry Dad, they're making us fight in the junior division so it won't be so bad," the words came out along with a little of the rice and noodles he had been consuming.

"Goten, manners!" Chi Chi corrected. "You know you're not supposed to talk with your mouth jammed full of food."

With this Yamcha laughed. "Aww, Chi Chi, he's just excited to see his dad. Right, Goten?"

Goten gave a quick nod and showed me a chicken coated smile which brought a laugh from the whole table.

"Well, it doesn't matter if we eat to much or not," Trunks joined in. "The whole junior division thing is a joke. Pretty sure I saw one of the 'competitors' crying his eyes out earlier because he couldn't have an ice cream. Pathetic, right Dad?"

He turned to his father for confirmation and was graced with a solid, "Hmph," which seemed to make Trunks beam under the approval.

"It's a total change from when you used to compete as a kid Goku," Bulma must have noticed the confused look on my face. There was no such thing as a division for children, Krillin and I fought against all competitors.

"Yeah, Goku, could you imagine _us_ fighting other kids when we were younger?" Krillin questioned. "We would've clean up!"

"Well, it's not like a bunch of other children had the benefit of training with an old pervert like you two did." Bulma pointed over at Master Roshi causing everyone to laugh.

"I'd be more than happy to train you, whenever you're ready Bulma." Luckily Master Roshi was sitting across the table from my childhood friend, otherwise I could guarantee he would have received a knock to the head because it was obvious that remark pointed directly at Bulma Brief's breasts.

"I don't mind that we have to fight kids Dad, as long as I get to fight!" Goten explained. "But, Trunks has a plan so that we ca-"

"Goten, be quiet!" Trunks ordered quickly.

"What do you have planned?" The boys mothers asked in unison so quickly I was almost frightened if it hadn't been so impressive and caused the whole table to cease talking. The half-Saiyans simply stared in response, my son cut his eyes quickly to Trunks before returning to Chi Chi and it was incredibly obvious who was the guiding force between those two boys.

Since neither of them was willing to give up their little scheme, I leaned down to my son and whispered in his ear. "Just make sure no one gets hurt, alright son?"

His round face beamed with a smile as he looked up at me. "Right, Dad!"

"Man, Goku, it's so great to have you back," Krillin stared at me with a suddenly serious face. "It's so weird, us just sitting around like you never left."

Murmurs of agreement spread around the table and I have to admit, it was nice to have been missed.

"The crazy thing is, I swear I felt your energy yesterday. Then I figured I was just excited to be seeing you again," he gave a quick chuckle. "To bad you only have one day with us."

"What do you mean? I saw Mr. Son at Gohan's house yesterday." That's right, Viola was still with us and I shot a glare at her before quickly composing myself. Thankfully my reflexes were fast because all eyes were on me and they were not very happy. This was going to require some careful wording.

"You were here _yesterday_, Goku?" Chi Chi's voice had taken on a low, accusatory tone that I could never forget. Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at me.

"Yeah, I was here yesterday-"

"What!"

"_Why didn't you say anything?!_"

"Where _were_ you?!"

All at once Chi Chi, Bulma and Krillin launched their questions at me and it was almost like being attacked by multiple opponents.

"Whoa, guys calm down!" My eyes moved to look to the three of them individually. "Yes, I _did_ come back earlier than I thought I would be able to and when I got here I-"

"He spent the day with me." Gohan blurted so quickly and quietly that his words were almost missed. What I didn't miss was the bright blush on his face as he confessed. "Dad, um, was with me yesterday."

I could feel my eyes go wide and felt compelled to stop him before he said much more. "Son," I started to tell him that I would explain but Bulma beat me to it.

"Oh, you spend the day with Gohan! Well, that's sweet. Still you could have called around Goku, we would have given you two some time to catch up before swarming in on you!"

"Yeah, man. You didn't have to hide out just to spend time with your son." Krillin laughed.

What the hell just happened? Just a moment ago they were screaming at me then Gohan makes a couple of quick statements and everything is perfectly fine. No one seemed to notice that I had begun to sweat and my son was bright red. I felt nervous laughter bubble out of me and was powerless to stop it because while I was not planning on telling everyone that I'd spent the last few hours having the best sex of my life with my son I also really hadn't given any thought to what I would say if someone did find out I had been back with the living prior to today's tournament.

The three that were once angry began to laugh with me and I chanced a look at my son. We looked at each other from across the table and even with all the other energies swirling around us I could feel his radiating love at me as I sent the same to him. Careful of those watching us I quickly let my eyes flicker the hue of a Super Saiyan just to see him blush. Conversation around the table turned to the tournament talk, who we thought would complete the qualifying rounds and ultimately make it to the very end. But, it turned out that stuff didn't really matter as the coming day would take several different turns and have a completely different outcome than we had all thought.

But, that's a story for another time.

.

.

.

_There you have it, the end of One Never Knows. Thank you very much for taking the time to read my story, hope you had a great time doing so as I really did enjoy writing it. Whenever I saw the traffic stats I was always amazed by the interest in this (thanks for reading Uruguay!) and the reviews were always so awesome encouragement. I honestly cannot believe so many people followed and made this story a favorite, you really do have my thanks. When I looked today and realized that the reviews, follows and favorites were all increments of five I saw that as a sign to put up this final chapter. And, one never knows, there may be a sequel . . ._

_22_


End file.
